Of Snow and Ash
by SouperDfly
Summary: This was an Experiment, so it's not perfect. Jorah meets a strange girl in an inn. The throne is threatened, lives are at risk. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Of Snow and Ash.

AN:So me and a friend got very very bored, we decided to write this. It isn't your average fic, so bear with it. She would write a paragraph I would continue it and it went from there, so just suspend reality when it goes nuts. After 3 week, 37000 words later, and 100 different combinations of Dany's name. This was the result. Hope you can read it.  
PS. If the grammar gets really bad let me know and I'll sort it out, this is freaking huge, I tried my best.

* * *

Jorah sighed and took another sip of his beer. He was a day from Bear Island and stopped in an inn just outside Winterfell. He travelled alone as it would be quicker. The queen required his summons. She sent a letter requesting his presence. About what he did not know. He was on the road for kings landing that same day. The inn was quiet, until out of the comer of his eye there was commotion. Two men arguing. No, a boy and a man arguing, was it a boy?

"Seven hells!" Lokarya swore. "I didn't steal your bloody coin purse!"

A man roughly a head taller than her grabbed Lokarya by the arm. His fingers dug into her as she tried to pull free.

"Swear at me once more, bastard girl, and you'll have no tongue on the morrow."

Lokarya swung her right hand and made contact with the drunks face. Using his momentary confusion against him, Lokarya attempted to twist the arm that gripped her, but the wine-soaked man had too strong a grip.

"You'll pay for that, slut." He grunted, rubbing his face. "Garret, hold her arm out." He shouted as he forced Lokarya to kneel.

Another man appeared from the crowd and took over from his friend, keeping one hand on Lokarya's shoulder and one hand on her outstretched arm.

The first drunkard laughed and pulled out a sword. "The penalty for thieving is a hand, isn't it?" He grunted.

Suddenly the entire inn was a riot. Jorah looked toward the main commotion. The gleam of a sword and the hand of the person it belonged to. Something flared up in Jorah, maybe it was the ghosts of his days as a slave, maybe it was the tone of his voice that he didn't like, either way he had no right, the queen wouldn't allow such a thing. Slightly drunk, Jorah rose and walked over to the man who held the sword. "You don't want to be doing that, do you?" Said Jorah, puffing out his chest and rising to full height, a few inches taller than the grubby man with the sword.

The man snorted. "Step away, I'm doing the Queen a favour."

Lokarya watched tentatively, still being held down, as the state of her well-being depended on this rather forlorn looking man.

Jorah, placed a hand upon the man's shoulder, "Let her go" Jorah said firmly, low and firm as if speaking to a naughty child.

"Take your hand away or I'll cut it away." Threatened the drunkard.

Lokarya didn't like how this was going and was trying to come up with a solution, but thought of none. Why was this man helping her? They hadn't met before, at least she didn't think they had.

More words were being tossed from man to man and the person holding Lokarya, apparently named Garret, didn't seem to know what to do.

"Enough words!" Roared the grubby man, raising his sword and preparing to forever separate Lokarya from her hand.

Lokarya flinched and closed her eyes.

"Yeah?" sneered Jorah, slowly letting his hand off his shoulder. "If you knew who you were talking to you'd think again" Jorah stepped back, allowed to be shoved away, he was probably too drunk to do anything. But the two men carried on regardless, the sword was raised, and Jorah put his fist in the man's face with a bloody crunch. The man with the sword dropped it immediately as the other one holding down the girl, reached for his own sword. Jorah grabbed for him too, shoving him against the wall, a fist to his face and stomach, whilst the other man on the floor recovered. The inn was in pandemonium, men fighting all around now.

Lokarya opened her eyes and thought for a moment that she was in the middle of a melee tourney. Men turned on each other in an instant of glancing at one another, blood and drink spilling everywhere.

The sword wielding man had taken a hefty blow to his nose, causing a fountain of blood to stream from his heavy hands. His sword had dropped by his feet and feeling the pressure from her shoulder and arm go, Lokarya drove herself forward snatching the sword up and pointing it at the red stained man for a minute or so before launching a strong kick at his manhood.

She smiled at his discomfort and looked around for the man who had helped her.

Jorah held the man by his shirt as he hit him, but he was a feisty one, Jorah let him go, a few hits was enough he didn't want to kill anyone. Jorah turned, to go to the girl. But before he could, the man charged at his back. And Jorah was on the floor. The man landed a punch to Jorah's face, he could taste the blood from his lip, as it ran into his mouth. Jorah regained his composure and kneed the man in the balls. He crumpled atop of him and the older man shoved him off. Jorah staggered to his feet.

Coming to the conclusion that both men had been dealt with, Lokarya began to make her way to the man who had protected her, dodging objects thrown during ongoing fights, and noticed that someone was copying her movements to her right.

She fell back and moved behind them, watching their fingers grip around a foreign looking dagger as they progressed towards the man in dark yellow.

Her protector was ridding the fallen man of his weapon when Lokarya jumped onto the back of the third man, sending them both crashing backwards to the floor. Lokarya gasped as the wind was knocked out of her, giving the man a chance to get up but it only took a sweep of her legs to bring him back down again. Unfortunately for the man, he had landed in the middle of another fight. Lokarya winced each time a brawler kicked and stamped over him, but was relieved.

Getting to her feet, she finally got to look her saviour in the face.

Jorah looked towards the girl amidst the chaos. He took a step towards her, and without a word he ushered them outside, dragging her through the crowd and barging past. Finally they reached the door, greeted by the cold winter wind.

The wind howled and bit at their faces, but neither of them showed much discomfort.

"Thank you for aiding me in there." Lokarya faced the man who had pulled her through the crowd. "If not for you, I'd be without a limb... and a tongue."

Jorah look at the girl, the daemon brand on his face gleamed dangerously in the moonlight and his blue eyes murky with the horrors he's seen "I've seen too much bloodshed, wasn't going to let that happen without prove, an inn is not the place for amputations" he tasted the copper of his blood then, his lip still bleeding, he spat into the snow, red against the white of the snow. "I only ask that if you did do what they say, turn yourself in" then Jorah slumped to the floor, raising his hand to his lip to assess the bleeding. He spat into the snow again, wincing when he brought up his hand. The knuckles were bloody and bruised "Where are you heading?" He asked the girl as he pushed his hand into the snow, the ice giving some comfort to the burning ache.

"Would that I could, but I didn't do as that man said. His coin purse was still strapped to his leg after the brawling, but he was too full of wine to even notice it."

Lokarya pulled a face as the man waved his injured hand in front of himself, assessing the damage done. Apart from a few red marks left from where the drunkards had grabbed the young lady, there was barely a mark upon her.

"I'm not really headed anywhere in particular." She replied, joining the man in sitting down. "I'm just trying to live my life. Find a place in the world which suits me."

She turned her head sideways towards the man, "What about you? What brings you to the North?"

"I'm from the north" said Jorah gruffly. Then he stood, flexing his injured hand, "Jorah Mormont of Bear Island"

"It is of my pleasure to meet you, Jorah Mormont. I am Lokarya Snow of Winterfell."

Lokarya picked up a handful of snow and let it drop idly between her fingers as she reflected on what had just happened.

"I am in debt to you, Jorah" she said, her eyes still fixed upon the snow in her hand. "Name what you will have me do in return and I shall do it with no quarrels."

Jorah thought for a long while, watching Lokarya play with the snow. "A Snow of Winterfell?" He was going to say something else, but pain made him wince. He felt something crack in his mouth, part of a tooth, he spat it to the floor. "No, I won't let you, you're free, you aren't in debt to me, go back to winterfell, it's safer there, the roads are no place for a lady" he winced again falling back against the wall in pain, "gods, he's got heck of a hand on him" his breath was shaky with pain.

Lokarya stood up quickly, wiping the snow from her thighs and went to Jorah.

"The roads are no place for an injured man, especially an injured man alone."

She looked uncertainly at the man before her, wondering what she should do. There was every chance she could make it back to Winterfell by the afternoon of the next day but what would that do?

No, she thought to herself, King's Landing is where I need to be if I want this whole situation sorted and this man has just been beaten black and blue protecting me.

"There is another inn," she began, "not far from here. I believe a Maester can be found there upon a time and perhaps he can help you."

Jorah laughed at hearing his own words, until the pain in his ribs stopped him. He was going to protest but she was right. Resting up, wouldn't do him any harm. The queen wanted to see him alive. "Help me up" he said holding out his hand.

Lokarya smiled as she gripped a hold of Jorah with both hands and pulled backwards.

It was only in the moment after she had helped him up that she had truly noticed his height. Beginning to feel quite small, Lokarya began pacing forwards, momentarily forgetting about the man's injuries.

She stopped and turned on her heels.

"What of provisions?" She asked, before realising that she should be helping the man and walked back over to help him move. "I did have a bag, but those fools took it away from me," she pointed to the inn, "and I wouldn't bet my chances on having another fight with them, do you? We barely won the first time."

"I don't think my ribs could take it, nor my hand" he faltered, as Lokarya helped him move, trying not to lean on her so much "I'd be as useful as nipples on armour" he limped heavily "and as for provisions, you did say this inn wasn't far, we better get there soon" he led Lokarya to the stables where his horse was and clumsily climbed on to the black horses back. "Lead the way"

Lokarya clambered upon her black destrier and gave the reins a quick tug, sending her out into the bitterly cold wind.

Every few yards, she'd glance back over her shoulder to check that Jorah was still following and hadn't fallen off his horse somewhere, left for dead.

Jorah slumped in his saddle, unable to sit up straight. He tried to keep up with Lokarya as best he could, he did eventually keep good pace with her. He hoped they wouldn't have to ride much longer, he could feel his strength slipping. He wasn't what he used to be.

"There it is!" Lokarya shouted back gleefully. The sight of the inn had not come soon enough as she feared that her saviour was soon to face the judgement of the gods.

She tethered up her destrier before quickly moving over to Jorah and helping him dismount from his horse.

"I'm fine" said Jorah, clenching his jaw. He clearly wasn't but he didn't want her to think he was a weak old man. His head was swimming, it took all his effort to get off the horse, what was happening. He took a step then he felt his strength go and his world went black "I think I'm-" he said weakly before Jorah fell into the snow with a heavy thud.

* * *

Review folks :)  
It feeds my soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lokarya felt herself go backwards as Jorah fell into the thick snow, taking her arm with him.

"Hey!" She shouted. "Wake up!"

She slapped his face a few times before running inside the building they had just travelled to.

Inside, she had to lie to the innkeeper and say that a knight had been taken ill in the snow before anyone would help her. A few men helped carry Jorah's body into a room whilst someone called for the Maester to be found.

Lokarya stood and watched him for a few moments before deciding to have a look around the room they were in. She hoped that she'd remind him he's now a "knight" when he woke. If he did wake.

The Maester was old, with white hair that had a life of its own and pale crinkly skin, and a unkempt beard. But his blue eyes, like blue eyes, glittered with youth. He made his way to the bed where the man was kept, a knight they said.

Jorah was feverish, hot to the touch. He didn't know what was happening, still unconscious. When they brought him in he responded only to pain, when they lifted him to remove his cloak and shirt. Maester Galun carefully examined Jorah, he counted so many scars, whip marks, and healed jagged scars and fresh bruises. Galun turned to Lokarya, "How did he get like this?"

"I... I don't..." Lokarya stared at each mark in turn, wondering what story each mark beholds.

She could feel the old Maester's eyes boring into her and quickly thought of another tale.

"They're from the Hand's Tourney. When King Robert had Lord Stark as the hand."

The Maester grunted and gave her a look that worried her. "I suppose those bruises are from the Hand's Tourney as well?" he asked sarcastically.

"I-" Lokarya began.

"- It is no business of mine how he came to be like this, but I suggest you spin your web of lies more carefully in the future." The Maester carried on inspecting the "knight's" body.

Lokarya felt the need to smack herself for her stupidity and hoped she hadn't caused offence to the man's intelligence. "I don't know how he came by those scars."

Maester Galun smiled. "At last, the truth is laid upon me."

Lokarya turned away when the Maester began to inspect injuries below Jorah's waist. "Those bruises are evidence of him saving me from a most terrible fate. I owe him my life."

Galun finished his examinations, and pulled the blanket back over Jorah. He looked back to Lokarya "well, lets hope what he saved you from was worth it, he may well be dead before morning" Galun, held a vial of Milk of the poppy handing it to Lokarya, "he has a bleed inside, probably from a hard blow to his ribs, there is nothing to do but wait and hope his body will do its job." The Maester opened his mouth to speak again "give him that if he wakes, and call for me if he does" then the Maester left the room. He wondered about this broken 'knight' how he came upon those scars, and what ever happened to him, that this unfortunate turn of events, that he may well die was kinder than the pain he lived in.

Lokarya opened her mouth to say something, but realised she had no words to speak. She managed to mumble a "thank you" before the Maester touched her on the shoulder out of sympathy before leaving.

Setting the fluid on a nearby table, Lokarya sat at the end of Jorah's bed looking upon him full of guilt.

"It's my fault" she said after a few minutes had passed. "You could've been well on your way to King's Landing if it wasn't for me. Me and my mouth." She looked upon his face. "When you open your eyes, I want to hear your story. How many people you've saved and how you did it. The Maester says you're to be dead on the morrow, but I don't believe it. The gods smile upon those who help others."

It was hours.

When he fell in the snow, Jorah heard his father's voice "come home, you're forgiven" and it was the brightest white he'd ever known. He knew it was a dream, knew it wasn't real. Then he walked towards the old bear, who stood with his outstretched arms, then Jorah fell into a dark chasm filled with fire. The fire whipped and the fire burned as it hit his skin, he howled in pain, at the end of the long dark tunnel stood /her/ with silver hair, her gaze upon him. "Traitor" snarled this demonic Daenerys, her tongue was made of fire and her dragons hissed beside her "liar" each word cut him like a knife, he was bleeding. Then she turned from her throne, her hair whipping behind her and stepped off the edge, into the flames.

"No! Khaleesi!" Yelled Jorah, his eyes snapping open, sitting bolt up right in the bed. His hands reaching out for the queen. But she wasn't there. Jorah was confused, confused by the girl who sat at the edge of his bed, her face was familiar but... "What have you done with her? I need to see her. She's in danger" said Jorah, trying to move from the bed, he pulled back the blankets swinging his legs. He cried out in agony, the pain stopping him from going any further.

The man jumped up so quickly and violently that Lokarya almost fell from the bed.

"Khaleesi? Jorah, it's okay!" She went to help him, but he fought against her. "Jorah, it's me! Lokarya, remember? You saved me from having my hand taken off at an inn!"

She saw a faint glimmer of recognition in his eyes, but wasn't too sure. Once Jorah seemed to be less defiant about seeing this "Khaleesi" person, Lokarya ran out of the room before remembering the milk of the poppy. She paused for a moment before deciding to carry on looking for the Maester instead.

It took longer than she'd hoped, but Maester Galun was finally following her back to the room.

"Have you given him the fluid?" He asked, shuffling into the room.

"Erm, no," she replied, "he sort of shot up and shouted about a Khaleesi. I thought it best to come to you first."

Maester Galun clicked his tongue and Lokarya swore she heard the Maester mutter "stupid girl" as he made his way to Jorah.

Jorah was leaning heavily against the headboard when Galun returned, huddled under the blanket trying to keep warm, he was still feverish but he was cold. Galun eyed Jorah "well you've decided to stay with us, how are you feeling?"

Jorah said nothing, he was still visibly shocked from what he saw in the dream, it felt so real. "Are you in pain?" Said the Maester again, Jorah looked at him again, with a look that could kill. The Maester held the vial in hand. "Perhaps you should drink this, it will help with pain" this time Jorah pushed him away.

"No" said Jorah "No I won't, I need to go, I need to leave now"

"Don't be so stupid, you've just recovered from a bleed, in the condition you're in you're lucky to be alive, now you stay in bed until I come and see you again" the Maester left, stomping loudly. Jorah sighed, trying to get comfortable again he looked at Lokarya "Thank you for saving me" he reached for her hand and shook it. "you should have left me" he looked solemn, his blue eyes distant and watery.

"Saving you? I... I didn't..." Lokarya was taken aback by this. "I just... I..."

Her brow furrowed in thought. He collapsed and then she went to get help, that's all. No, she didn't save him. It was because of her that he had sustained such injuries. "I will stay with you until you are fully well" she finally said, in a determined manner.

She looked away and walked over to the desk the Maester had set the milk of the poppy on and began to idly play with the vial.

"Jorah? Can I ask you something?"

"You don't have to" said Jorah gruffly. The blanket slipped down a little showing again the scars and bruises, he raised his eyes back to Lokarya.

"What do you wish to say?"

It took a moment before Lokarya realised she was staring at Jorah's chest, picking apart each scar with her eyes.

She shook her head and returned to playing with the vial. "It's just... When Maester Galun was treating you, I... Couldn't help but notice your... Scars."

She turned to face Jorah and looked him in the eyes. "I was wondering... Is rescuing people a habit of yours?"

Jorah blushed, and quickly hid the scars. Some he was proud of, like the one on his neck, from defending the queen. Some were from battle long before he was exiled. But the thick raised ones were nothing to be proud of, nothing he was proud of. The brand on his face was the one he was most ashamed of.

"I helped one girl once" he paused "then I betrayed her, these scars are my shame"

Sensing she had touched upon a difficult subject, Lokarya tried to think of something else to say before remembering the white lie she had told earlier.

"Oh! I may have spoken something untrue about you to get us in, so don't be surprised if those currently staying here call you Ser or Ser Jorah."

Jorah wasn't surprised, there was something incredibly quick witted about the Snow girl. His face showed the glimmer of a smile.

"I am a Ser, Ser Jorah, knighted for the battle of pyke, knighted in Lannisport by Robert Baratheon" he ran a hand over his face and across his neck over the thick ridge of a scar there "then I was the queen's knight" he said, emphasis on the was.

"So, you DO make a habit of saving people." Lokarya said, a hint of a smile playing upon her lips.

She was going to ask what happened that stopped him being the Queen's knight but decided against it. The way he rubbed his face whenever they mentioned the queen worried her slightly. Did the Queen do that? What about those other marks? Are those from other battles?

She then began to wonder about what the battle of Pyke must have been like and how it would feel being a part of it, knowing that her actions would save millions of people.

"I'd like to be a knight." She blurted out. Lokarya blushed straight away, realising that her thought had been said out loud.

Jorah smiled, a true smile, this Lokarya reminded him of his cousins. "It's not all like the stories" then he thought about her words "no, I don't believe I saved anyone" he rubbed his face again uncomfortable, "enough about me, Snow of Winterfell, Tell me how come you're so far from Winterfell?"

"Even I know that saving someone doesn't always begin with them being pinned down and ready to lose a limb. You're too harsh upon yourself, Ser Jorah." She said, liking the way his name rolled from her tongue.

Lokarya frowned. Even though it was just a general question he had asked, it was the most interest anyone had ever shown in her.

"There is... A man. A man waiting for me in King's Landing. He offers good pay for the jobs he gives out."

She lowered her eyes and sat down at the lower end of the bed, her good mood suddenly draining away.

"When you're on your own, it's difficult to live from day to day. Add to that that I'm not a man and that makes finding work that little bit more difficult. Then when people find out you're a bastard, they want nothing to do with you."

She raised her head and stared at a small crack in the wall. "This man... He offers me a way out of all of that."

"That's good" he agreed, this man in kings landing sounded dubious, but he had no right meddling in other people's matters. "And Lokarya, if you truly knew the man I am, you would have left me in the snow" he shifted in bed again "tomorrow, I'm heading for kings landing, you can come with me, I'll escort you there"

"That may be but I am not of the sort to leave a person behind, whatever their wrong doing, Ser."

She sat in silence for a few moments before a low grumbling noise filled the room, startling her.

For the second time that night, Lokarya's face blushed as she held a hand to her stomach.

"It's been quite some time since I've eaten," she said apologetically, "I bet it's been even longer for you!"

Hopping off the bed, she began to walk towards the door.

"I'm going to go see what food they have, would you like me to bring you something?"

"Food would be good" smiled Jorah. "Ale too"

Lokarya closed the door behind her and walked down the stairs, using her nose as a guide to where the nourishment and ale was being served.

She entered a large room which was filled with the stink of freshly cooked food and it made her smile. Making her way through clusters of tables and weary travellers, she finally found herself in front of the innkeeper.

"Whatcha want?" Asked the innkeeper as they cleaned an empty flagon. "If you're lookin' at food, we only 'ave a bit of pig left. Otherwise it's the 'orse meat."

"Some pig will be fine. Do you have any ale?" Asked Lokarya.

"Yeah." Replied the innkeeper, not bothering to look up.

"Right, well, a bit of pig and some ale, please."

Lokarya put her hand down to her bag, to get money, before realising she'd left it at the previous inn.

"No money?" Asked a voice behind her. Lokarya jumped, but kept her eyes looking forward. She will not have a repeat of what happened last time.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she could feel someone lean in close. "Maybe you should be more careful... Lokarya." Whispered the voice.

Jorah dozed whilst he waited for food, he wasn't that hungry, so he let his thoughts take him. What still troubled him was why the Queen was summoning him. She forgave him in Essos, when she returned but she never trusted him again. When she retook the iron throne, she gave him the choice of his lands or a place in her queens guard once more. For six months he guarded her, but he was never allowed to be alone with her. Then one night she summoned him, and in the locked doors of her chambers, she forgave him. when he awoke the next morning she sent him away, giving him back his lands and his titles. Once again he was lord of Bear Island. That was nearly a year ago now, why would she be sending for him again? Was she playing with his heart again? And why was he having dreams again? Dreams of her walking into flames? What did it all mean?

Lokarya wasn't hungry anymore. When she had returned with the food, Jorah was fast asleep and so she left the platter on the bedside table along with the ale. She put it down quietly before sitting in the darkest corner of the room and replaying what had just happened in her mind.

When she turned to meet the mystery voice, she had almost screamed. Standing before her was a cloaked man who would be unrecognisable to anyone but Lokarya. The stench of his bloodstained clothes mixed with the heavy scent of rum assaulted her nose every few seconds, making her eyes water.

"You're late," he sneered, "he says you have until tomorrow to show otherwise you'll end up like this pig." He gestured towards the plate which the innkeeper had just placed on the counter.

The cloaked man threw some coins to the innkeeper before making his way to the door. He stopped and grinned a horrible smile. "Oh and if you don't show up, just think about what happened last time." He laughed as he passed through the doors of the inn. Lokarya self consciously placed her hand on her back before grabbing the refreshments and heading back up the stairs.

She didn't think sleep would take ahold of her as she sat in fear of what was to come, but the darkness took her in the end and she fell into a dreamless rest.

Jorah woke, early the next morning. He was sore, but he had to get to King's Landing, he got out of bed, got dressed. He struggled bending down to put on his boots but he managed. Then he woke Lokarya in the corner, with her cloak draped upon her. "Lokarya" he said, but she didn't wake, so he put a hand upon her shoulder "Lokarya, we're leaving" shaking her gently.

She could hear his voice and his hand upon her shoulder, but her eyes didn't want to open. The thought of reaching King's Landing today filled her with dread, but she had to go. If not for her sake, then Jorah's. He was in no way to be travelling, but he was determined to move and Lokarya still felt like she owed him.

"I got you food... And ale..." she mumbled and pointed lazily at the platter.

He looked to the plate, some pork and ale. He mumbled his thanks as he picked at the food washing it down with the beer. The pork was cold and the beer was warm, but it was the first food he'd had in a while and he needed it. He paid for the room at the inn and went to collect his horse, it was nearly 2 days ride to kings landing if they kept a good pace and didn't stop. He needed to see the Queen. Jorah saddled his mount, gripping the reins and riding out into the breaking sun.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: if you see /This/ they are meant to be italics and I've missed them, forgive me this was written via text message then copied and pasted into word.

* * *

Chapter 3

Lokarya was trying to keep pace with Jorah, but her decision to not eat the previous night did not do her any favours and her stomach decided to keep informing her of this with every bump on the path.

"How long?" She called out to the knight in front of her.

"When it gets night we'll stop, I need to get to King's Landing as soon as possible, Lokarya" said Jorah, as he continued to trot ahead. Then he heard her stomach growl. He reached into the pouch on his horse, handing Lokarya dried beef that he kept for such occasions.

The beef was tough, but it was better than nothing at all.

The ride was long and unforgiving upon their backsides, but it gave Lokarya time to think about everything around her. Ser Jorah... What was his last name? Morman? Mornon?... Mormont!

Lokarya then remembered from when she had heard the name before.

"The Old Bear!" She shouted a bit too excitedly, punching the air before composing herself.

Jorah went as white as a sheet, the mention of that name. His eyes snapped to Lokarya "you know my father?"

"I met him once," Lokarya began, "on my sixteenth name day I had decided that I'd take the black and be done with it. They say even a bastard can rise high in the Night's Watch. Of course, only men could do that so I cut my hair off, spread mud everywhere and gave myself a few bruises to try and make myself look like a boy."

Lokarya smiled. "I also underestimated the intelligence of the men of the Night's Watch. Within a day of beginning training, I was escorted to your father's bedchamber and questioned by none other than the Old Bear himself."

Jorah smiled when she mentioned joining the Night's Watch "I'm impressed, that's quite a feat, don't take offence to this but even I had trouble figuring out if you were a girl at first, safer to travel I guess" but then he thought about his father, the death of his father "you know he died? Betrayed by his own men" Jorah slipped into silence, in the end his father forgave him but he still felt the guilt of his betrayal it must have injured Jeor deeply, his only son, the son he gave up everything for only for him to end up an exile.

Lokarya laughed for what felt like the first time in years. "I have been called many things, Ser Jorah, being mistaken for a boy hardly inflicts wounds upon me."

She looked across at Jorah, uncertain whether he was speaking true but his eyes gave it away.

"He's... dead?," she asked, trying to hide the sadness in her voice but failed. "I'm sorry, Jorah. He was a good man."

She wanted to reach out and put an arm around his shoulder, but stopped herself. She was uncertain what to do in this situation and instead thought about what Jorah said.

"What of the men who killed him? Are they dead too?"

"I never found out, I hope so or I'd kill them myself" said Jorah. "Forgive me, I don't like talking about it"

They stopped when it was too dark to ride. Making camp by the road side. Jorah had some bread and some dried beef and a wine skin which he passed to Lokarya. Not before taking a huge swig.

Lokarya watched him gulp down his drink in mild curiosity, before having a small sip herself. "You've certainly seemed to heal quite well," she smirked, "remind me to call upon Maester Galun if I too am knocking upon death's wicked door."

She ripped off a piece of bread before taking off her cloak and laying it on the ground.

Lying down and looking up at the starry sky, she chewed her food thoughtfully. "It's amazing how everyone can look up at the same sky and have so many different interpretations. Some believe that the stars hold our future whilst others believe they are the scars of our past, reminding us of fallen heroes and low lives alike. I've even heard that the Dothraki are of the opinion that the stars are men on horseback, racing across the sky."

Jorah snorted. His rib still hurt when took a breath, he was sitting straighter than usual. His body was exhausted, but the need to get King's Landing. "Why do you think I brought wine?" He eyed Lokarya as she watched the sky. At the mention of the dothraki he shivered as he was transported back to the dothraki sea, he swore the cold north wind was now the heat of the desert. "The dothraki are formidable warriors" he rubbed his hand across the scar at his neck "a gift from a dothraki Arakh"

Lokarya's eyes narrowed as she tried to see his face in the dark. "They liked you that much? I won't ask why they did it, but I will ask this... What's an Arakh?"

She laid her head back down and closed her eyes, but still listened out for Jorah. She enjoyed listening to him, it was as if his mind was a sea of knowledge which had no boundaries and his voice was calming to her, like a father explaining the world to his child.

"It's a curved blade , the dothraki wield them, perfect for a man on horse back" he explained, then he fell silent poking the ground with his boot "I was defending the queen"

"If it's perfect for a man on horseback then how come knights don't use them?," Lokarya wondered out loud.

She opened one eye briefly to look at him, watching him for a moment as his foot prodded the ground. Silence fell between them as Lokarya felt her mind slip away, taking her away from the real world for a few hours.

"The curved blade can't cut through armour" he said, then he rubbed his hip, where the Arakh missed his mail and caught him in the hip. "Plus for the style of the Arakh requires speed, armour slows you down" Jorah took another swig of the wine, letting the warmth spread over him.

Lokarya woke with a start, almost hitting Jorah as she did so. She sat up and realised it was still quite dark, but not so dark that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She let her body flop back down and closed her eyes again, wondering how long she had before Jorah got her back onto her horse and riding again.

She sat up again, restless. Lokarya looked at Jorah and wondered what he was dreaming about. What DOES a knight dream of?

A small speck moving in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It looked like a spider... Then it grew larger and larger as it moved towards her, more black shadows making their way towards her.

"Jorah!" she whispered loudly, shaking him. "Jorah, wake up!"

Jorah fell asleep awkwardly, likely passing out from the wine. He fell in to a fit full sleep. Dany was there again, hand on his face, the cheek with the brand tilting his face towards hers, so close, so very close. Then she pushed him away, her words like fire as they consumed him, he shouted for her screamed into the flames but she only smiled as she jumped into the black abyss below them "Jorah!" "Jorah!"

He too woke with a start. Reaching for his sword, moving so fast he forgot the pain in his ribs. "Khaleesi!" He shouted. His eyes not fully open waving his sword around like a lunatic.

Lokarya dodged Jorah's swings and grabbed him. "Jorah! Look!"

She pointed at the ever growing black spots in the distance before reaching for her cloak and fastening it around her. The Northern wind had a nasty bite to it.

Jorah had to blink away the sleep, to see what she was looking at. He blinked once, he blinked twice, nothing, just darkness. He sheathed his sword. Then proceeded to dismantle camp "come on we better keep moving" his composure slipped a little "I need to see-" he caught himself mid-sentence, no Jorah wasn't going to reveal his weakness, "we should get to kings landing as soon as possible" he corrected himself as he swung himself on his horse, gripping the reigns as his ribs throbbed.

Lokarya looked wildly at Jorah then back to the black shadows or rather where the black shadows used to be.

"Jorah, I-" she frowned. Was she seeing things? Or was this perhaps a cruel trick being played by... Who?

She stared at the empty space in bewilderment before realising that Jorah had already climbed back upon his horse.

Clambering back upon her destrier, she gave the reins a quick snap and followed after Jorah unsure whether she was losing her mind.

They were almost to kings landing by the next nightfall, they'd stopped for nothing, the horses kept going. Jorah's ribs throbbed more than they did the day before, he struggled sitting straight on the horse, but the hope of being near the queen again spurred him onwards. He was nearly /home/. "Who is this man you wish to serve once we get to kings landing?"

"Sorry?" Lokarya had heard him perfectly well, but she needed time to consider a false story. He can't know the truth.

He sighed, maybe it was his chest that was making his voice quiet or maybe she'd forgotten about their talk, stuff had happened since then "the man you spoke about, what does he do? What would he have you do?"

"His trade is in the dealing and craftsmanship of weapons." _Good_, she thought, _Only one step away from the truth_.

"It would be dubbed my pleasure to be the one who tracks the orders and specifications of each weapon and to whom they are going."

Lokarya looked across to Jorah and gave him a half smile. "I'm a grounded raven who is yet to earn her wings."

Jorah returned the smile, "if the queen asks me to stay in kings landing" Jorah didn't know if the queen was going to ask him to stay again, he didn't know what she was going to do, or say, Jorah continued "I will need the services of a squire, would you consider the offer?"

It took a few moments for Lokarya to process what the knight had just spoken but then it hit her. For the first time in her life, Lokarya had no words to speak and thought for a moment that she was going to make unwanted contact with the ground beneath her.

"A squire? YOUR squire?" She finally managed to force out, her voice full of shock.

"Aye" said Jorah, smiling "you heard correct, I need a squire and I owe you a debt" he continued.

"All depending on whether the queen wants me at court" aye it did depend on that, What was the queen calling him back for? He couldn't guess this time, had she changed her mind and wanted his head removed from his shoulders?

"And if _he_ lets me."

The young lady looked quickly to Jorah and panicked. She prayed to the gods that he hadn't heard what she had just said.

_Stay calm, maybe he didn't hear._

A wave of shame and anger washed over her as her mind was sent spinning. "You owe me nothing, Ser," said Lokarya quickly, "I eat your food and drink your wine whilst you bare the marks of saving me. It is I whom owes a debt to you, Ser Jorah Mormont."

She looked at him and hoped her internal battle was not showing upon her face.

Jorah heard what she said, he was starting to think that this Snow girl had got herself into something she shouldn't have. He pretended that he hadn't heard her.

"I bare many scars, what's one more going to do?"

At last they passed to the gates of the city, it was night fall when they reached the capital. Jorah thought it best to saddle the horses and stay in the inn. He paid for two rooms, one for him and one for Lokarya, and bought them both warm bread and steamed crab, fresh from the sea all to be washed down with strong ale. Though Jorah wished there were some fermented mares milk, he wished to soothe the ache in his ribs.

Lokarya's mouth watered as she went to grab a piece of the steamed crab. She had never eaten anything like this before apart from the bread, but even that tasted better than the food she'd had in the North. She had tasted better ale, admittedly, but she was grateful to Jorah nonetheless.

After she had filled her belly with new delights, Lokarya sought out her room. No sooner than she had lay upon her bed, a letter was thrust under her door and came skidding to a halt near her bed. Leaning over the side of the bed and picking it up, Lokarya feared what she might read.

A letter containing only three words may appeal to some, but not to Lokarya Snow. Her eyes sped over the three words again and again, somehow hoping that her eyes were betraying her. She cursed the three words staring up at her. The same three words which she had said previously that day. _Ser Jorah Mormont_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jorah woke the next morning, washing out of the wash basin, washing off some of the dirt from the road. He put on fresh clothes, a simple green woollen tunic, green, the colours of his house. And without further ado, he left the inn for the presence of the queen.

The sight of her after so long took his breath away, as he stood before her in the red keep, before her iron throne.

"Your grace" he spoke, bowing low.

"Ser Jorah" she smiled, gods how he loved her smile, perhaps she wasn't going to remove his head "I expected you sooner" she continued, her voice disappointed.

"Forgive me, I got here as fast as my horse could" he neglected to tell her what happened in the road, it wasn't important, it seemed weak, after all he was once her queensguard. "What do you command of me my queen?" He asked. Dany's violet eyes flickered wildly "I wish to speak with you in private Ser Bear" a secret part of him swelled with pride at her use of that title, did this mean she wasn't mad at him? She stood from her throne, "walk with me my bear"

And of course he followed.

"Only one name... " Lokarya muttered, pacing around her room. There's normally two names written down both meaning different things. The top was the one to deliver to, the bottom name to... Lokarya grimaced at the thought.

_But he's a knight_, she thought, _no honourable knight would kill someone._

She remembered something Jorah had said to her just after they had met. "If you truly knew the man I am, you would have left me in the snow," she recalled. Her mind then set into motion as she remembered how brutally Jorah had rendered those drunkards useless. But why did he save her from them if he's just another sword for hire?

_because HE sent Jorah to see you to King's Landing_, her mind whispered.

"So, Jorah is another sellsword who was sent to make sure I arrive here..." Lokarya shook her head in frustration, it didn't seem right. She'd spent the best part of a week with the man and he was as kind as any knight in a song wet nurses sing to children.

"Jorah's name is on that paper. A letter that was delivered to me with his name-" Then she realised.

"A letter was delivered to me with his name on. Only his name." Tears formed in her eyes.

"No." She gasped as she ran out of the inn, going straight to his house to speak with him. The man she feared above all else.

He lay on the finest spun sheets he'd ever lay on, with the arms of his queen tight around his chest, as she tucked her face into the crook of his neck. He sighed, happy and content

"Are you going to send me away again?" Like last time, he said into the afternoon air. She turned to face him meeting his eyes, placing a kiss on his chin.

"I had to send you away"

"But why?" Asked Jorah, pushing a strand of platinum hair back from her face.

"Varys heard whispers, I sent you away to protect you" she settled back into the warmth of his chest. Jorah thought for a moment, she wasn't mad? But then his chest blazed with anger, did she think him weak?

"I'm a knight, I was your queens guard, I swore to protect you" he made a move to stand, to get out of bed, but he was stopped with the push of her hand on his bare shoulder

"And you're my bear" said the queen gently, her hand coming up to brush his branded cheek, she smiled sweetly "you were no longer a queens guard when you entered my bed"

She was right, the queens guard take no lovers, especially not the queen. "This is why I sent for you" she kissed him again sweetly. He broke away gently meeting her violet eyes once more.

"Don't make me leave again, don't send me away" and they made love again, in the failing light of the afternoon.

It was night fall when Jorah retuned to the inn, to collect his things. He knocked upon Lokarya's door.

"Lokarya?"

Lokarya thumped her fist on the door several times before anyone would answer. The door was opened by a girl whom Lokarya recognised at once. "Adyana," she said, squeezing herself past the girl and into the home, "where is he?"

"He's not here!" Another voice answered. Lokarya spun around and found herself recoiling once more at that familiar stench.

"He's hunting," smiled the cloaked man, his rotting teeth showing as he made his way towards her.

Lokarya brought the letter up to eye level. "What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded. The cloaked man laughed.

"Oh, you liked that, did you?" He asked.

"I have no time for your japes, Willard," she said angrily, "there is only one name written. What am I supposed to do with one name?"

Willard stared at her, a smile playing upon his thin lips. Lokarya wanted to strike him hard, making sure he never smiled again.

"You know exactly what you have to do," he sneered.

"Why?" Her voice broke as she asked this. "Why him? Why me?"

"Why anything?" he replied. "Why is the sky blue? Why are the clouds white? Why were you travelling with a knight? Why have you stuck by him? WHY haven't you killed him yet?" Willard stared at her, anger showing upon his face. Lokarya was frightened now, she'd seen that look upon Willard's face before when a girl a few years younger than Lokarya refused to bed him. The girl was left with one eye and one ear after he had finished with her.

"I haven't told him anything, I promise." Her voice shaking. Lokarya stepped back defensively as Willard made a step closer.

"Our master doesn't care what you have and haven't done. He wants the knight gone for reasons your stupid, little brain wouldn't understand." He lurched forward and grabbed her cloak. "Do I have to remind you what happened last time you asked questions."

His breath made her turn her face away, the stink of blood becoming too much. "No," she mumbled.

"Good," he pushed her away towards the door, "now, run, bastard. Before he sends someone to kill the both of you."

Lokarya ran back to the inn, slamming the door to her room. She threw the letter to the ground before crumpling to the floor, tears streaming from her eyes.

She heard a knock on the door followed by Jorah's voice. She stood up quickly with her back to the door, wiping her eyes on her cloak.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?" Asked Jorah, he was going to tell her the news, well most of it, not the part about him being the queen's lover. He was going to be the queen's knight, not her queen's guard but her personal bodyguard, who could leave anytime he wished. Lokarya was going to be his squire, he hoped. Then he heard a sob. "Lokarya are you okay? I have something to tell you"

"I... I'm fine," she sniffed, "Come in."

Jorah pushed the door open to Lokarya's room, he could see from her face that she'd been crying. Maybe it had something to do with the man she was to work for? "Why are you crying?" He asked again, bending slightly so he could look her in the eyes.

She felt like a child again. Looking into Jorah's eyes, she wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him to run away but help her at the same time.

"It's nothing," she lied, turning away, "the flowers down here are different. The scents make my eyes water."

She felt guilty. Would a man want to know he's going to die? Would she want to know?

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"The queen has asked me to stay awhile, she-" he was going to tell her what he promised himself he would not, he bit his tongue. He wished to tell her, after all it was her doing that he was still alive. But he could not, he did not need the entire kingdom to hear rumours that the queen lay with her bear, it would undo all they fought for. He smiled, the first true smile in forever, Jorah never smiled. He pulled Lokarya into his arms, "thank you, thank you for saving me and not leaving me in the snow" he said into her hair.

She felt safe. She hadn't been held like this since before her foster mother was murdered. Lokarya could feel her heart rip as Jorah gave her his thanks.

"No!" She shouted, pushing him away. Her eyes filling up again. "I can't do this! They... They can't make me!" She unleashed a heavy kick to the drawers in frustration. "I won't do it, Jorah! I can't, I just can't!"

Jorah's brow wrinkled, he was confused to say the least. "Won't do what?" He felt something cold in the pit of his belly "Lokarya? What won't you do?" He asked with that tone, like a parent scolding a child. Jorah was concerned now, what in seven hells had Lokarya gotten herself into.

Lokarya stared at him with her brows furrowed, wondering how exactly they wanted her to kill him. He's taller, stronger and quicker than she'll ever be but it wasn't just that. He had looked after her better in the space of a few days than her foster family, who just used her to send those letters. The letters that commissioned people to die.

It was the letter she was looking at now as anger engulfed her body.

She still had not answered him. "Lokarya tell me, what is that" Jorah warned, if Lokarya was in trouble then, he had to know.

She stared at the crumpled bit of paper which she had snapped up when Jorah first entered the room.

Her mind was a fog of emotion, not allowing her to think clearly.

She could feel Jorah's eyes on her, watching her break down internally. Lokarya surrendered and held out her arm, allowing him to take the paper from her.

"He's marked you, Ser Jorah," she said gravely, "and I have... I have to... do it."

"No" he said shaking his head, it couldn't be true. His legs wobbled and he had to sit down, his face in his hands "not now, why now? Why not a year ago, why not a few weeks ago, why does it have to be now, why now when life is worth living again" he cried. He felt a rush of anger as he looked upon Lokarya he grabbed her by the shirt pushing her against the wall, his large hand around her small throat "how dare you? I saved your life" his eyes started to smart, filling with tears that threatened to fall. He'd got this far and now it was to be ripped away from him again. He let go of her, sitting down on the chair "I can't say I don't deserve it, all the bad I've done, but why now?" Then he pulled out the dagger at his hip, holding it out for Lokarya, the anger was back, he was angry at her, angry at the gods for being so cruel and most of all angry at the person who wanted him to die "do it" he spat. "Do it, kill me then, if that is what your _master_ commands"

Then Jorah realised something, this is what betrayal felt like, this is how Dany must have felt when she found out of his betrayal. He and Lokarya weren't so different after all.

Lokarya couldn't breathe, her hands clasped tight around his as her body was pinned against the wall. The darkness threatened to take ahold shortly before Jorah let go, her body falling to floor. She coughed and spluttered, trying to get up. The world was a blur and his shouts were just noise, but the blade he held out to her made what he was saying quite clear.

She pushed herself up and staggered across to him, spots dancing in her eyes.

Taking ahold of the blade, she knew what she must do.

"I didn't want this. I didn't ask for this. Your father sent me to live with him after he found out I was a girl," she rasped, the bitterness showing in her voice, "he trusted him and his wife, but didn't know what the man was like. He sent me out with those letters. He had people killed. When I questioned him about it, he-"

She stopped herself. Everything was coming back to her now.

"-The wife had to stop him, she had to stop him from attacking me and he killed her."

Her eyes bore into Jorah's, she didn't try to hold back any emotion. Her life had depended on people saving her and then being greeted by death soon afterwards and no one but her knew.

"Ever since then, I've been his puppet because if I don't do what he says then he'll find me. He won't kill me. He'll keep me alive just enough to put me through hell!"

It hurt when she raised her voice, making her hold her throat as if it was about to give way any second.

"Come here" he said, pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her, "don't do it, you don't have to do it" pleaded Jorah. "My father wouldn't want you to do this"

"There's no way out, Jorah," she mumbled. "I could stab myself and tell them you got away, but they'd only come after you faster and harder than before."

Lokarya sighed and turned away towards the window, putting the knife in her belt. "I may not be a Lannister, but I always pay my debts and I owe you my life. Besides, I'm no killer..."

"Why do they want me dead?" Asked Jorah, "why am I marked?"

"I wasn't told. Willard says it's for reasons I can't understand..." She turned to Jorah, "You said the Queen wanted you to stay for a while. What is it that she wants you to do?"

He thought about lying to her, but his life was on the line here. "There's no use lying here, If I tell you, you tell no one is that understood?"

_Who am I to tell? The walls?_ she thought.

Lokarya nodded and moved to sit on the bed, wondering if she'll find out why _he_ wants Jorah dead.

"I'm the queen's lover" he uttered "it's a long and complicated story" he ran a hand across his face as he blushed, maybe he shouldn't have said that. He went silent as he let the words sink in. "She sent me away, and after all this time, she returns my love and... I'm to be murdered"

Lokarya saw him blush and thought about this for a moment, before offering him a smile. "Love is love and you are human, Jorah. Doubtful you would have loved her less if she did not have the title of Queen."

Lokarya still couldn't make sense of it though. Why would _he_ want Jorah dead just because he is in love with the Queen? She thought back to when she first arrived at King's Landing.

"It was only after we arrived here that I got the letter and no sooner than that. Your arrival means something... But what?"

"Wait, she mentioned something before, she sent me away to protect me" maybe that's what she sent him away from, maybe "I don't know, this man you worked for, you say my father trusted him? Maybe this man had debts with my father" Jorah faltered "unless... " he thought of his past, his criminal past, maybe it had something to do with his ex-wife, his head was swimming. Something dark was lurking in the future, and Jorah didn't like what was to come "Come with me to the palace, I'll make sure you are safe there, the queen will make sure we are safe"

Lokarya watched him in wonder as he tried to piece it all together, trying to take in the information he was giving.

She couldn't explain it, but she felt dirty. Knowing that she had been asked to kill someone, a friend, had made her feel like she had murdered him already and she couldn't shake that feeling off.

"Wait, the palace? Jorah, are you sure?"

She looked to Jorah, trying to hide the fear.

_Would the Queen be all that welcoming when she finds out I'm the one who has been sent for her lover?,_ she wondered.

"If you explain yourself, she will be sympathetic" he paused "she has a gentle heart"

"If I explain myself, then I am dead. If by some slim chance that I am not branded a criminal or a traitor or whatever they name give me, I will be hunted down by _him_ for betraying him. But," she smiled, "it's a price I'm willing to pay. Not just for you, but for everyone else that has died under his hand."

"She forgave me" spoke Jorah after a long silence. He hoped she wouldn't ask for details "Besides you've done no wrong"

"Then let us travel to the palace," Lokarya said, hauling herself to her feet.

She began walking towards the door before stopping and turning to Jorah. "Here's your knife back," she said, passing him the blade. "I don't think turning up with a blade in hand will give off a good first impression."

"Let me speak with her first, let me explain, we'll meet in the kings wood at dawn" said Jorah, it was too risky to mention anything in court or in the red keep. Plus they needed to meet on neutral ground, or Jorah feared something might happen to Lokarya.

Lokarya looked to the window and yawned. Today had been exhausting in all aspects and she feared that this may be the last good rest she would get for a while. "If it pleases you, Ser Jorah, I would like to rest now and..."

She was going to thank him, but thought better of it. It didn't seem right to thank someone for convincing the other not to kill them.

He nodded in agreement "be careful" he said, his final word and turned to walk out the door.

* * *

Chapter 5 will be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

He made his way back to red keep.

The room he was given, was a large enough, comfortable enough for the time being. But it was Daenerys he needed to see now.

The night passed quicker than Lokarya would have liked, as did her dream but there was no time to recall upon childish fantasies now. She sat up in her bed and stretched, the red light of dawn seeping through into her room. It was a lovely sight to behold.

She slipped into her garments and pulled on her boots before heading out of the inn, taking some bread to break her fast on her way out.

It was easy to navigate the streets at this time as most people were still sleeping, preparing for the day ahead. After a few wrong turns, she arrived at her destination expecting to see Jorah and the Queen, but found she was alone.

"I knew I shouldn't have sent for you" said Dany pacing the length of her room, with only a thin bed robe around her. Jorah lay in the bed, sheet wrapped around him, hands propping up his head as he watched her walk up and down, like a caged animal. She'd been like this for the past 20 minutes, he didn't dare interrupt her. "I should have come to you, this wouldn't have happened" she continued pacing. Jorah, stood, taking the sheet with him, placing one hand on her shoulder "then the whole kingdom would know" he said, she relaxed against him as she was pulled into the embrace. "This whole thing is wrong Jorah, maybe it was a mistake" she uttered. Jorah turned her in his arms, "then send me away again"

"I can't" then she stepped out of his embrace, "this bastard snow girl who wants you dead, did you at least kill her?" Spat dany. Ah, there it was the whole reason he was there.

"I owe her my life, she saved me"

"I shall have her head"

"No, I think she's part of a bigger plot, your grace, something isn't right about it, why only now I'm in kings landing?" Said Jorah, Dany took in the information. "Meet with her, interrogate her, imprison her, but please keep her safe" Jorah went on to tell her about what happened on the road, the whole story, Jeor Mormont's involvement. After hearing it all, she agreed "take me to see her"

They dressed and in the early hours of the morning, they rode out for the kingswood as inconspicuous as possible.

When they arrived Jorah could see Lokarya's horse, but there was no sign of the girl.

"Jorah, this feels like a trap" whispered the Queen, her horse was spooked slightly, by something cracking in the woods. Jorah felt it too, that uneasiness, he grasped the hilt of his sword. "Lokarya?" He called into the woods. Where in gods name was she?

Twigs and leaves whipped her face as Lokarya ran through the woods, jumping over fallen trees and leaping over ponds.

She thought it was the voices of the Queen and Jorah at first, as she sat in a tree enjoying the cool breeze, but quickly realised that she was wrong. She had already climbed down the tree when the man spotted her. "Lokarya Snow?" He called.

_Damn it, Jorah, was this a trap?_

"Who's asking?" She shouted back, uncomfortably aware that she did not know her way around these woods if any trouble came.

"Your master. You failed to deliver on time. He's not a happy man." Said the man.

"I have no master," she replied as he stepped closer to her.

"He also said," began the man, "that I had to bring you back to him. Not before having some fun first though."

He licked his lips and slowly moved towards Lokarya. She stepped towards him, smiling at him, letting him think what she wanted him to think. He tilted his head towards her and she did the exact same... But a lot harder. She felt his nose explode as her head made contact with his, before she whipped around and ran off.

Lokarya surprised herself at how long she ran for, not daring to look back. A gnarled root caused her to lose her footing and she went head first to the ground. Slightly dazed, she looked up to see more feet approaching her.

Jorah jumped off his horse the second he heard voices, unsheathing his sword. He pulled Dany off her horse too, he couldn't just let her stay there, she screeched as he grabbed at her arm as he pulled her with him, keeping her close to him as they moved.

"Jorah this is madness" whispered Dany, Jorah made a signal to keep quiet. He saw something black move through the trees, he turned towards it, protectively pushing dany behind him, her nails digging into his arm. There was another crack of branches then from out of the darkness came a hooded figure, dagger gleaming in the growing light.

Jorah pushed Dany away, she fell to the floor as Jorah's sword went through the attackers throat, blood spraying on the ground. After the choking stopped. He checked upon Dany, pulling to her feet. She glared at him

"Don't do that again" she said dusting the mud and leaves from herself.

Jorah mumbled his response as they continued, "Jorah as your Queen, I demand we go back, I fear- " Dany stopped mid-sentence as she saw the hooded figure put a blade to Jorah's throat.

"Drop the sword" said the man, he reeked of blood. Jorah did as he asked, as the man dug the blade deeper against his neck.

"What have you done with Lokarya?" Asked Jorah, teeth gritted, uncomfortable with his position. The man with the knife was slightly shorter than Jorah, so he pulled at his hair so he could keep the blade at his neck.

"I am Daenerys Targaryen! I demand you let him go, I am your Queen" yelled Daenerys, her eyes wide, as she watched the blade at Jorah's neck.

"I've no business with you bitch, I just want what I came here to kill" spat the man. The blade dug deeper, Jorah gasped.

Lokarya's head swam sickeningly and she couldn't make sense of what was going on around her. At first, she saw people approaching and heard mumbling as they came closer. Someone knelt across her back as her hands were roughly pulled backwards and tied together before she was brought to her feet and made to walk. She counted four men as they were walking. Two holding her, one with a sword in front and one walking behind her. _I'm incredibly well loved_, Lokarya thought to herself.

She heard shouting in the trees and looked in the direction it had come from.

A blur of people were just about visible from were Lokarya and her kidnappers were, one of the blurs a woman with blond hair flowing past her shoulders. The other one was two people, the taller one stood in front leaning back slightly.

"Jorah," Lokarya whispered. "Who is that down there?" she asked.

The man in front grunted as he turned to look but it was the man on her left who replied.

"Willard. He's getting his morning kill."

Lokarya frowned. "He can't! Jorah isn't his to kill!" She tugged against the men holding her as they walked.

"Easy, girl!"

"No!" Lokarya unleashed a kick that connecting with the right man's stomach before spinning around and delivering a painful back kick to the other man's waist. She only had a split second to make her escape before the other two men descended upon her but she didn't care.

Running at full pelt as best as she could with her hands still tied behind her back, she shouted the killer's name. "WILLARD!" she yelled, arriving in the small clearing. Lokarya quickly took note of everything around her. The Queen was covered in mud, Willard had a knife to Jorah's throat, Jorah was bleeding and his sword was on the floor. One wrong move and Jorah would be lost. She had to be clever about this.

Willard glared at her, his knife pressing into Jorah's throat.

"How dare you, Willard," Lokarya said in an incredulous tone, "he is _mine_ to kill."

Willard laughed. "He was yours to kill, but you failed."

Lokarya snorted, "how so?"

"When you came demanding to know why the master wants him, I knew you were weak. I knew you wouldn't do it."

"Did it occur to you to use your brain, Willard?" Lokarya asked, daring not to give anything away. "There are eyes and ears everywhere. Seven hells, he was watching me!" She nodded to Jorah, noting the look of despair on his face as he watched.

_speaking of watching, where did those four men go?_, she wondered.

"You were grovelling," the man spat.

"Adyana was there! She's a whisperer for Varys! I couldn't condemn a man to die in front of her!" Lokarya yelled.

"You had many chances," Willard growled through his teeth.

"No, I had one and that was today," Lokarya said as angrily as she could. This was going slightly too well for her and couldn't believe that Willard was listening to every word. She just hoped that Jorah could see through her lies at least and the Queen... Well, Lokarya prayed that the Queen would understand.

"You threaten me with the master's wrath, but what will he do when he finds out about this, Willard?" She smiled a true smile. "You will be in for a treat."

Jorah didn't know what to think, the knife against his throat was all he could think about, that and the way Dany's eyes were focused on his, wide with fear and love and helplessness.

"Why do you want me dead?" Spat Jorah. He was stalling; waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Lokarya scoured the trees for the men that tried to take her before, but saw nothing.

"Oh, do shut your mouth, Jorah," Lokarya said, shocked at how real the tone sounded. "You're a wanted man because of the knowledge you possess or perhaps it's because who is standing in our presence at the moment." Lokarya looked to the Queen. "To be completely honest, Jorah, I don't care what the reason is," she shrugged. Willard was watching her uncertainly, she could see that she was winning him over a little but realised she had no way of telling Jorah that she was faking. Lokarya still had one other problem on her mind and that was that she couldn't figure out a way to undo her hands. _Willard wouldn't trust me completely if I asked him to undo my hands_ she thought.

Then she remembered the knife that Jorah gave to her in his moment of anger, the one that she gave back and the one that was still in its holster at this moment.

She walked towards Willard and Jorah, before stopping and turning around, her back to Jorah. She winked at the Queen, hoping she understood.

"No one has spoken to you, your grace. How rude." She took a step back towards Jorah, knowing that saying something like that to the Queen will end badly.

"It's a shame you have to see this-" another step was taken back towards Jorah, "-but I have a debt to be paid and I intend to pay it."

She was there.

"Enough with your japes, bastard," said Willard.

"My japes? Haha, Willard you truly are ridiculous, I intend to show the Queen what two people can do against one man. There is no hilarity to be found in that."

Lokarya found the hilt of the knife and pulled gently.

"How would you like to go about this, Jorah? A dying man should know how he's going to die, should he not?"

_Oh_ he got it now, she was stalling too, he made mental note of the dagger, still at his hip. He played along

"Damn you Lokarya" he spat at her, "I should have let them gut you like the animal you are" he snapped, with coolness, not even struggling one bit, the white of his teeth bared, jaw clenched.

The Queen however was confused, she knew that they were stalling but anger raged in her gut, no one crosses a dragon. She was angry at Jorah, and Lokarya. How dare they treat her like this.

Lokarya laughed, covering up the sound the knife made as it was pulled from it's sheath.

"To think about what you told me, Jorah. What you _asked_ me to do for you-" Lokarya saw the look on the Queen's face and faltered slightly, wondering what must be going through her mind. To her, her lover has been betrayed and sentenced to death by some bastard girl from the North and now it appeared she was powerless in helping Jorah. _But I'm not_, Lokarya thought. She had another idea.

"As much as I would love to be a squire," Lokarya continued, "it must be so boring just standing there... putting armour on people, _handing weapons to them_."

Jorah felt the press of the dagger in his hand. And with great surge, he pushed back against Willard. Willard staggered back, caught off guard as Jorah plunged the dagger in his hand into Willard's thigh. Willard fell back with a cry, his arms releasing Jorah. Jorah quickly scrambled for his sword but before he could Willard was above him, dagger raised ready to strike. Jorah held him back, arm twitching as he fought to stay in control. The dagger that was in Willard's leg, glinted. Jorah with his last ounce of strength grabbed it and plunged it into Willard's neck. He went limp, covering him with blood. Jorah lay beneath him, collecting his breath.

"Jorah!" Cried Dany once the fighting was over, rushing over to his side.

Lokarya span around and backed away to the Queen's side as she watched Jorah fight. As the knife went into Willard's neck, Lokarya winced and looked away as the Queen watched with no discernible expression upon her face.

When the fighting had stopped and Jorah was reunited with his love, Lokarya made her way over wondering what to say.

"Your Grace," she began, "what I said... How I spoke to you, it was only to help secure Jorah's life. If Willard suspected that I was with Jorah, then he soon forgot after I spoke to you in the manner that I did."

She was there in an instant, her hands on Jorah's neck, caressing the faint red line where Willard's knife had been. He wanted to kiss her tell her he was sorry, soothe her sorrows, that he was still her but Lokarya was present, he couldn't. He closed his hand over Dany's as he sat up. Content with her knight's well being she stood, and turned to Lokarya "Thank you" she said to the girl, genuine and thankful, then her voice turned to the cold calculating tone, the voice of a queen. "but it still doesn't excuse you" she finished.

Jorah, stood, ribs screaming, chest heaving sticky with blood, standing before his queen. She was back in queen mode now, the lover gone.

"That was foolish Jorah, we were almost killed" she spat out, her back was turned. Jorah reached out for her hand but she stepped away.

"Forgive me, Khaleesi" he said, bowing his head in shame. He was sorry, perhaps he did act foolishly but did his life not count? Maybe he shouldn't have acted a rashly as he did.

"Don't call me that" snapped, her hand going up in that familiar gesture. "I'm sending you back to Bear Island, it's too dangerous for you, you act like a maniac and I'm afraid innocent people will get hurt" she finished, her words stung Jorah, like the knife had stung his flesh. That Mormont anger rose in his chest again. He looked away, moisture built in his eyes as he took in her words. he stuck out his lip like a child, biting it to prevent himself from saying something he was going to regret. He set his eyes upon Lokarya, trying to keep his mouth shut, waiting for the queen to speak again, he kicked a loose rock on the ground. The queen's head spun around, setting her eyes upon her knight "do not strop, Ser, you are not a child" said the queen, fierce and fiery. Finally he could hold his tongue no more.

"Sending me away will solve nothing, can't you see there's more at stake here" he implored to the Queen, there was no softness to his voice when he spoke, he was her gruff bear. "you forgive me, you send me away, you forgive me, you send me away, how long must this go on"

The queen slapped him, the crack of her hand across his skin echoed through out the woods. Dany may have been a slight woman, and Jorah much taller, much stronger, but his head still moved with the force. She seemed to rise taller than him as she yelled at him.

"This isn't about you Ser!, I am the Queen" Jorah should have submitted to her but he didn't, he countered.

"Exactly, you're above us all, loyalty, love, honour is all nothing to you"

It was a dirty game now, each hitting below the belt. The dragon versus the bear. Jorah wondered in the back of his mind how they must look to Lokarya. The queen arguing with her knight.

Jorah hit a nerve in Dany as she snapped back with raw fire. Another crack of her hand against his face.

"How dare you, how dare _you_ speak to me about honour" their eyes met, blue against Violet. She raised her hand for another slap but Jorah caught it.

"don't touch me" she growled, quickly pulling her hand away, putting as much distance as she could away from him. They were both too wound up now to be reasonable.

"There was an attempt on my life, as soon as I came to kings landing" Jorah paused as he thought of the words, his Adam's apple bobbing beneath his throat. "There is not a man in this world who loves you, and is loyal to you as me...a smart man would have me killed before attempting an attack on you" Jorah was reasoning with her now, trying to make her see the truth behind this assassination attempt, maybe it was a threat against her life. But she was having none of it. She was far too angry, her chest heaving, hands tight at her sides.

"Perhaps it is simply because you sold men into slavery? Perhaps it is because you sold the life of your Queen!?" Those words stung Jorah more than her hand across his face "Get out of my sight Jorah, before I make good on tearing your head from your shoulders myself" the Queen stormed off, back to her horse. Jorah followed. He felt like someone had ripped out his heart _again_ it was like mereen all over again. It was a good five minutes before he reached her, seeking her hand, trying in vain to pull her to him. Perhaps this was only anger talking.

"Dany..." Said Jorah. But her eyes stopped him, they were cold.

"Take me back to the castle then take the Snow girl back to your island of ice" and with that they rode out of the kings wood. Back to the castle. Not a word was spoken.

_Does not excuse me_? Lokarya smiled politely and walked off, leaving the pair to their business. She turned when she heard the palm of the Queen's hand connect with his face, seeing something in Jorah which she had seen just hours before. He looked hurt and angry.

Lokarya wandered back to within ear shot of them and heard the Queen deliver verbal blows to the knight. She caught his eye and felt sorry for him. He worked so hard to get here, delaying his journey because of Lokarya and this was his thanks.

Her arms were hurting now, the rope causing her to itch but she thought now wasn't the best time to ask someone to untie her.

When they climbed back on their horses, Lokarya stood by hers and wondered how in seven hells she was meant to climb up. The Queen looked at her before asking Jorah to untie Lokarya in a cold voice, before quickly changing her mind and asking for her hands to be tied around the front.

Lokarya was about to protest, saying that she had no chance against the pair of them but Jorah must have sensed what was coming and gave her a look that warned her not to say anything.

She had never been to a palace before and, despite everything, couldn't hold back her delight. Lokarya stared at each passing knight and guard, noticing that they were staring at her in turn and her bound hands.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they reached the palace, Jorah, had Lokarya untied. However much he wanted to see the queen. He knew she needed to calm down. She spat old words at him, opening old wounds that he thought had healed.

He turned to Lokarya, "we're not wanted here, we should go back to the inn"

Before he left however, he expressed his concern to The Lord commander of the queen's guard, or rather the lady commander Brienne of Tarth. Extra guard where put at her door that night.

Lokarya and Jorah returned to the Inn. Jorah sulked in his beer.

Lokarya watched him for a few moments before allowing herself to speak.

"I'm sorry, Jorah. It was cruel... The way she spoke to you."

She looked into his watery, blue eyes. "I know how it feels to love someone and then have it thrown back at you."

"No" Jorah shook his head, The queen spoke the truth, in parts. She didn't forget easily, Jorah understood what he did would never be truly forgiven. He was the one who set into motion the event which killed her son. Her anger often got the better of her. He knew as much. "It's not the worst she's ever done, I don't think she truly meant it, I just wished for once, she listened to me without thinking what I tell her to do is of some advantage to me"

Lokarya frowned. "How is telling her that someone wants to kill you an advantage to yourself?"

She scratched her wrist in thought, picking at the dry skin the rope had caused.

"Nice moves, by the way," she said with a slight smile, "For a moment, I thought it would me who you plunged the dagger in to. Thank the gods that Willard had the intelligence of a goat and couldn't understand what I was really saying."

This time it was Jorah's turn to frown. "She's a queen Lokarya, she doesn't like listening to me, when she does, well lets just say, that's because I shattered our trust" said Jorah as simple as he could explain without telling the whole story. "The way she sees it, this was an attempt on my life, and I'm trying to make it seem bigger than it is, I think this isn't just about me, I think your master is trying to get to the queen"

Lokarya was going to tell him that anyone being manhunted deserved to be a little selfish, but thought better of it.

"My master..." She muttered. "A master should present himself and deal with matters himself, not stay behind doors and act the part of a craven." She said bitterly.

"Maybe it's bigger than we think Lokarya, this isn't just a small attempt, this seems bigger than what we see" then he thought about it "or maybe Daenerys is right, maybe it has got something to do with my past"

Lokarya let silence sit between them for a few minutes, her mind running non stop trying to figure out how to end it all.

"I helped one girl once, then I betrayed her," she looked at Jorah, "that's what you said at the inn. She's the girl, isn't she? The Queen, I mean."

Jorah met her eyes then looked back at his feet.

"Yes, I did... It's not something I'm proud of"

Lokarya read the sorrow and regret in his face, she could see that he no longer wished to be plagued by those memories.

"Walk with me," she said suddenly, getting up from the table. "It's still light outside and perhaps there will still be some stalls open."

Jorah stood from the table. as they walked he glanced over at Lokarya, he was curious, she was very much like him, they were very similar people it seemed, he had not asked about her past, she had not asked about his, even though both had good reason to.

"You're not curious about my betrayal to the queen?" He asked after along while, rubbing the brand on his face. Sometimes it itched, reminding him it was still there. He was even curious why she hasn't mentioned it, it was usually the first thing people asked him about. She asked about his scars but not the brand on his face.

Lokarya thought about his question for a moment. Since she had met him she had thought of a hundred questions to ask him, including about the marks upon him. Some questions were benign like asking where he got his sword from and how many places he has visited, whereas others are about his life prior to meeting Lokarya and how he got that mark on his face.

"I am curious," she replied honestly. "It's just that who you are now is what I find most important."

The young lady squinted in the sunlight to look at Jorah. "But," she began, "if you're allowing me the courtesy of asking then I'd like to hear what happened. Only if you want to talk about it though," she added.

"What I tell you Lokarya, may change your opinion of me" said Jorah, "you can ask anything, you like, you deserve as much"

"It may change my opinion, but it cannot change what you've done for me." Her brows crinkled as she tried to think of a good question. The mark on his face kept appearing in her mind, taunting her with blatant curiosity but she couldn't bring herself to ask. She didn't /know/ how to ask... But its the only thing she truly wanted to know.

"How did you get that mark upon your face?" She asked as politely as possible, slightly amazed at how quickly the words slipped from her mouth.

His hand went up to it, the. Back to his side. He swallowed a few times before he spoke "it's the mark of an unruly slave" he said at long last, he thought about how much he should tell her, of his past "slavers boarded our ship, I killed three before they got me in irons" he faltered for just a second as the memory came flooding back " they chained me to an oar... I was beaten, I fought, I was branded" he paused again at the memories. The stench of blood, the crack of the whip against his back, being held down as he was beaten, the sear of hot metal, the whispered words that broke him. Whispered words did in seconds what fists and sticks had not in weeks. "I was broken and sold into slavery" the last word was quieter than the rest.

This is why Lokarya doesn't ask about another person's life. It brings up too many bad memories and somehow she feels responsible for causing them. Right now, she wanted to go and make those slavers pay for what they did, but where would she begin? And how long would it take?

She looked at the broken man beside her, wondering whether he had forgiven himself for the people that he had sold into slavery, according to the Queen.

"People who don't understand say you should always fight back, always stand up for yourself," she said, watching various people as they moved to avoid the pair. "What they don't know is that fighting back can cause as much damage to yourself as anything else."

She thought of the woman that was killed protecting her, the woman that died because Lokarya asked too many questions.

She had much wisdom in her few years, thought Jorah. "I deserved it" he said. They passed a black smith, he thought for a moment then he changed his mind. "Please let's talk about something else, ask me something else"

Lokarya was glad that Jorah suggested a change of question. She didn't want another emotional outburst again.

As they passed the blacksmith, a question formed in her mind but it appeared that her mouth was running faster than her brain.

"Where did you get your sword, Ser Jorah? And is it heavy? Could _I_ wield it?"

Lokarya blushed a little at how young she sounded, but at least these questions wouldn't bring back daunting memories, she hoped.

"My sword?" Said Jorah with his brow wrinkled. This sword was nothing like the one he had in Essos before the slavers took it nor the one he used to have by birth right l_ongclaw_

"Here in kings landing" it was a simple blade, with a brown leather handle, he tried to have it made like the one he used to own but, westrosi blacksmiths didn't make steel the same way. It did its job though "I used to own a valyrian steel sword... Before I-" again he stopped himself, not wanting to bring up memories. "This one isn't half as good as the one I had in Essos" he continued taking it from his sheath and handing it to Lokarya.

Lokarya faltered slightly under the weight of the sword. Although she knew Jorah could probably wield it one-handed, she had to use two and almost dropped it when he handed it to her.

She thought she could hear him laugh a little at her. "This _may_ have been how they found out I was a girl in the Night's Watch," she said, passing the sword back to Jorah.

"Perhaps" said Jorah. He looked to the sky, it looked like rain, "we should head back to the inn"

Lokarya nodded and began walking with the knight, admiring his recent honesty with her. _It takes a strong man to admit his flaws_, she thought.

"Wait," she said suddenly, swinging her arm into the front of Jorah. Lokarya was looking straight ahead, a man who looked familiar had caught her attention. It took her a few moments to realise how she knew him before she pushed Jorah into a small side alley.

Jorah stumbled against the wall in the alley. "Easy" he said, under the weight of her, she was a slight girl but it was the surprise and momentum than knocked him off balance. He caught the spooked look in her eyes "what is it?" He asked.

"That man... He was one of the men that tried to steal me in the woods," she replied, peering around the corner at him. "There were four men, but when I saw you I kicked two of them and ran off. I didn't see them again after that. Until now."

Jorah was cautious now. His hand grabbing Lokarya protectively by the wrist. "We have to get off the street" he said, the other hand clasping around the hilt of his sword.

Lokarya looked back at Jorah when she felt his hand on her wrist, noticing for the first time the red mark on his neck from where Willard had pressed his dagger.

"Is there another way back to the inn?" she asked, turning back to look around the corner.

Jorah wordlessly agreed. Dragging Lokarya through the streets, keeping her close to him. Keeping his hand on her at all times waiting for lurking danger. Through narrow alleys, down twisting paths and past houses and brothels of Flea Bottom they finally reached the inn.

Jorah thought it best they stayed in one room now, so he could keep an eye on her.

He pulled out his riding bag from under the bed, drawing out a sword, not quite as big as his own, a spare that he used as an emergency. It was shorter and lighter but it could still cut through flesh. A beautiful sword it was, with a golden hilt and a black bear pommel of dragon glass. The cross guard had words engraved upon it amidst swirling patterns of fire. The grip was black bear leather, comfortable in the hand. Jorah pulled it out of the sheath, holding out in the dim light of the room.

"She had this made for me, when she wanted me in her queens guard" he said quietly, in that hushed voice, so soft. His hand caressed the blade as if it was the queen herself then turned the blade handing the hilt to Lokarya "I want you to have it" he said.

Lokarya stared wide-eyed at the sword held in front of her.

"Are you sure?," she asked, taking the sword from him and staring at it in awe. Even though there was hardly any light in the room, the way the sword gleamed was magnificent to behold. The grip felt just right in her hands as she swung the sword, testing the weight of it.

"This is... Amazing," she said, smiling. Turning and walking back to Jorah, she placed the sword on the bed before wrapping her arms around him.

Lokarya hadn't willingly hugged someone in such a long time that she thought she never would again.

"Thank you," she said with a grin, but then quickly pulled away. "I've never fought with a sword before," she frowned, "is it hard?"

"I've had a sword in my hand since I was old enough to walk, I couldn't say... But it helps to have the right teacher" he said, the ghost of a smile on his lips. He picked up the sword again, testing it his sword hand "I'm going to go back to Bear Island, will you come with me... Squire? We'll be safe there"

Lokarya felt the excitement rush through her, forgetting about the world around her. "You still want me to be your squire?," she asked, "even after everything we've been through?"

"Why more so than /because/ of everything we've been through" said Jorah "we leave for Bear Island in the morning, we aren't want wanted here, northerners don't belong here" he finished, then he sheathed the sword and handed it Lokarya. He thought of the queen, she didn't need him, she didn't want him, why should he stay and sulk? It didn't stop him from loving her though.

Lokarya fell silent for a few moments. How can they be safe when _he_ is hunting them down like dogs? They had a long way to go before they were safe, but Lokarya only had to look at Jorah to remember the battles he's fought within a few days of meeting her.

Escaping sounded nice to her. A new life, a new home. _How would I get money?_, she wondered, _Jorah has spent a small fortune on the inns. Another debt I owe him._

Walking to a corner of the room and sitting down, setting her sword aside, she couldn't help but wonder about whether all Mormonts were the same. The two that she had met were practically twins of each other, excusing the years between them. Both tall, strong and tough as old leather yet kind and protective of people they've only just met.

"Jorah? What's it like?" She questioned as she unfastened her cloak and threw it over herself. "Bear Island, I mean."

"Cold, bitter cold" said Jorah, he could imagine it now, the wind chilling to his very bones "there's a beauty to it though" he thought of the winters there, how though they were cold and harsh, he craved them when he was away. Exiled in Essos he craved the snow and the cold even Dany became his home, it could still not quench the desire to be amongst his hall of pines. Jorah described to her the simple Pine hall that was the place of his birth. Jorah caught Lokarya's eyes "I never thought I'd see it again" his voice cracked, his eyes glistened, distant as if in another place /she brought me home/ then he snapped back to the present. he cleared his throat "you'd like it there, you'd like my cousins"

Lokarya closed her eyes and listened to Jorah as he explained where he came from and where she hoped to be going. Even though she was still concerned about what her _master _would do, she couldn't brush away the feeling that she now had. Her life was finally looking up and she was to return to the North and become a squire for Ser Jorah Mormont!

Lokarya's only wish was that her dreams reflected her happiness.

/He/ was there again. His hair black as a winter's night concealed partially by a golden crown of sorts. He was standing outside the palace laughing, holding a lance with a curved tip that glowed an icy blue and emitted a strange fog. He sees Lokarya and stops laughing. She turns to run but he's right in front of her, his arm outstretched as the tip of his weapon scratches her chest. The pain runs through her body, making her want scream but no sound came out when she tried. "You _will_ do as I command," he says as everything goes black.

Jorah slept in his chair. Hand on sword while he dozed. He was woken by Lokarya moving, the slightest thing woke him. Flying up from his chair to the bed. "Lokarya?" He whispered, shaking her in his sleep. He knew a nightmare when he saw one. "Lokarya?"

Her heart was pounding against her chest when Lokarya woke, sweat covering her body from head to heel. Hearing a noise to her side, the young lady bolted upright, staring at the man who was in front of her as her chest heaved with each shaky breath.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her haunted eyes. His voice gentle and soothing.

It took a moment to sink in that she was longer dreaming. When her mind had finally allowed itself to recognise the man as Jorah and not the person from her night terror, she looked around the room trying to bring herself back to reality.

"He was there," she told him in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

Jorah's brow crinkled, his eyes narrowed. Was this _he_ her master? "Who was there?"

Lokarya's brow was furrowed in confusion as she still tried to separate dream from reality, causing her a slight headache.

"It was him," she muttered, "it's always him. My _master_."

Rubbing her eyes as she concentrated to the best extent that she could, she told Jorah of the nightmare which had left her in a cold sweat, but left out the part about her _master's_ lance glowing. _He doesn't need to know the ridiculous things my mind comes up with_, she thought.

When she spoke of the weapon scratching her chest, she instinctively put her hand there expecting to feel a wound but found none.

"I promise, on my father's memory, I will keep you safe Lokarya" said the knight,"I owe you my life"

Lokarya slumped back down, allowing herself to relax. She felt slightly embarrassed at telling the knight about her dream. _Of all the things I've had to be rescued from, I never thought I would need saving from a dream_, she thought, inwardly cursing herself and /him/. Lokarya shuddered as she remembered his laugh.

However, she was glad that she had relocated herself to the bed before falling asleep and having that awful nightmare, but felt bad for Jorah and his sleeping arrangements. The chair that he had slept in looked tough and unkind to sleep in.

"How long before we leave?" yawned Lokarya.

"A few hours" he said standing, stretching his long limbs, bones cracking and creaking "you can go back to sleep if you like"

"Do you dream, Ser?" inquired Lokarya as she stared at the ceiling.

"I do" said Jorah, his mind casting back to his most recent dreams. Surrounded in fire whilst the Queen leaped into a pit of nothingness. Occasionally he dreams of being slaved, reliving every single moment and sometimes when he woke he could still smell burning flesh, bacon always turned his stomach now. Or sometimes he would dream of his father's death, sometimes he would hold the knife, sometimes he would kill the queen. "I always dream, since I was a child I've had night terrors" continued Jorah, his voice that low tone "sometimes I would wake screaming, my lady wife would sing lullabies to hush me back to sleep" Jorah's voice was edged with the slightest bit of sorrow.

"Did the lullabies help?" asked Lokarya. She thought back to when she was younger, before Jeor Mormont had her fostered, and had night terrors. Her ten year old self would have given anything to have someone sing to her at night to help her with the night demons, but instead she was alone and had to find her own way of calming herself down. When she was even younger, around the age of seven, people thought someone was trying to steal their horses when they heard sounds coming from the stables. When they got there, they would just find Lokarya asleep before waking her up and making her leave.

"Sometimes" a smile pulled at his lips "sometimes they didn't , my lady wife was not the best of singers" Jorah lowered himself back into the wooden chair. "I dream no dreams when I'm with the queen"

Lokarya smiled, content that she could finally close her eyes again and not think so much of her latest dream.

A few days ago, this man meant nothing to her. She had probably passed him in the inn where they first met a few times, but they hardly acknowledged one another. It was nice to have someone looking out for her instead of finding her own way all the time.

Heavy clomping up the wooden stairs of the inn roused Jorah from the light sleep which took hold of him. He heard shouting from the inn keeper. There was a knock on the door, the incessant banging was so hard that Jorah feared the door might come in. Jorah put his hand on the hilt of his sword, /what if it's the assassin?/ "Ser Jorah!" Cried a voice, breathless from running. Cautiously Jorah opened the door, expecting a dagger to the throat, again but it was not. A boy of 14, he recognised him as on of the queens guard's squires. Tall and gangly, his chest heaving and his brow matted to his head with sweat. "It's the queen Ser, she- she" the boy halted, his lungs screaming.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cold gathered in Jorah's belly, his knees felt weak _gods no, not the queen._

Jorah grabbed the boy by his shirt.

"Where is she!?" Growled Jorah, his heart was mixed with fear. Terrified he'd lost his queen.

The boy stammered his lip quivering "she- she requests you presence, something happened, she sent me to get you, it's important" Jorah released the boy and without a delay he and Lokarya followed the boy to the palace.

Lokarya woke as she heard Jorah's voice, but couldn't work out what was going on. She saw him stood at the door and a frightened looking boy stood in the hall.

The next thing she knew, they were back on their way to the palace because of something to do with the Queen requesting their presence.

_Please let me leave with my head and limbs still attached to my body_, hoped Lokarya.

Once inside the palace, hurried guards took Jorah and Lokarya right to the queens chamber. _this is odd_ thought Jorah then he paused when he saw the body of a queensguard on the floor, his white cloak red. The door to her chamber was open, four unsullied and two queensguards stood at her door _what in seven hells had happened?_

The queen sat in her chair, visibly shaken, another body lay in the corner, cloaked in black, once blue eyes open and lifeless. Jorah's heart leapt into his throat at the sight of this broken queen. Her platinum hair was blood speckled, her hands bandaged but still covered in blood. Jorah's eyes widened as he knelt before her

"What happened khaleesi?" He asked, his hands aching to touch her.

She looked him dead in the eye, something haunted there.

"I was wrong to doubt you Ser"

"What happened?" He asked again, his voice firm and demanding, even to the queen.

"They attacked me whilst I was sleeping, they killed 3 of my guards before they got in, I killed-" her voice was a quiver, he hadn't seen her like this in a very long time, not since the girl since pentos. Her eyes glanced to the body on the floor

"Don't look at it" he said shielding her.

As he held her lithe body in his arms, his eyes caught sight of a bloody dagger on the table.

After she collected herself

"Lady Lokarya, I owe you an apology, perhaps your master is trying to kill me, perhaps this is a plot against my rule" said the queen.

The entire room was a mess, drapes torn and furniture lay broken on the floor. As Jorah tended to the Queen, Lokarya moved over to the body that lay crumpled in the corner and crouched beside it, studying the face.

_Death is so final_, she thought to herself.

Her eyes moved down and across his body, stopping when a scroll tucked into the man's belt caught her attention. She pulled it out carefully and unravelled it.

_**Robb Poole** ~ **Daenerys Stormborn**_

Lokarya was startled when she heard the Queen say her name. "There is nothing to forgive, your grace," she said whilst standing up, "but I think you're right."

Holding up the letter for Jorah and the Queen to see, another thought came into her mind. "Your Grace, you said _they _killed three of your guard. How many were there?"

"Just... Him" she said her hand wavering "he was possessed Jorah, I've never known strength like him, it was like he was possessed"

Jorah pondered again, _one assassin? Against 3 men?_ "I think this is just the beginning, my queen, one assassin?"

Soon the Maester arrived and Dany's hand maidens. They tended to her, whilst Jorah saw to it personally that the threat was over. Then he and Lokarya retuned to Daenerys, this time in a different part of the castle, a different room.

"I don't like this," frowned Lokarya. She looked at the two people who were in front of her. "All of us have targets painted on our heads and he's got us all together in one place."

Jorah shook his head, "if we stay together, we have strength, strength in numbers, he can't send one assassin to kill 3 of us. And sending more than one won't be an assassination but a siege"

Lokarya sat on the edge of the bed, deep in thought and then she remembered.

"My dream," she said. "He was stood outside the palace in my dream! Right before he-" she stopped there and put her hand to her chest. She could almost feel the cold metal of the strange lance as it carved into her skin.

"Well, we get away from here" Said Jorah "the palace isn't safe for us, we take your blood riders, two unsullied and we go to Bear Island, if we go under cover of darkness and tell no one where we're going, he's going to have a hard time finding us"

"Even so, we can't just walk out the front door." Lokarya turned her head towards the Queen and felt a surge of confidence within herself. "Your Grace, there must be some way of leaving without attracting any attention and that includes attention from more guards than are needed. We must be careful and cunning."

Lokarya didn't quite know how to feel in that moment as she had completely forgotten that the person standing before her is the Queen and had talked to her in the same tone Lokarya has for everyone else.

_Look confident, maybe she'll excuse your manner_, she thought.

"Watch your tongue" spat the queen. Jorah's eyes widened at Lokarya. _not now._

"Daenerys" chastised Jorah, turning back to the queen "Lokarya's right, we have to be cunning, set your affairs in order and we have to leave" he continued.

"Just leave? Jorah? Like you left Bear Island with Lynesse?" Said Dany with her venom tongue. Jorah bit his lip, swallowing his anger. His eyes flickered about as he thought of something appropriate to say.

"We aren't running away, we're regrouping and attacking from an advantage" said Jorah with an authoritative tone.

Dany nodded, eventually, in agreement. "I know a place, you know the place, me and Lokarya will meet you there" said Dany. "We leave tonight" Jorah left. He was going to protest but the queen would be safe with her blood riders, unsullied and Lokarya. He readied the horses, and packed the essential things and he waited near the exit to the secret passage for Lokarya and the queen.

Lokarya walked with the Queen in silence, wondering why she had been commanded to go with her.

"Where did you get that sword?" asked the Queen, as they were striding down a corridor.

"It was given to me by Jorah," replied Lokarya.

"_Ser _Jorah. You may have spent some time with him, but he is still a knight and you are still-"

"-a bastard, I know."

Lokarya quickly regretted interrupting as the Queen stopped and turned upon her. "Too often you forget your place, Snow. I should have your head for what has been done, but Ser Jorah wants no harm to come of you."

Lokarya bowed her head and apologised, as she had seen Jorah do in the woods. "Forgive me, your Grace," she mumbled.

The Queen shook her head. "You're even starting to sound like him now."

"He's a good man," stated Lokarya, daring to look up again. The two began walking again.

"Yes, he is," the Queen began, "but I don't understand why he has taken to protecting you, if you are the one to kill him." Lokarya thought for a moment. "I don't understand either, your Grace," she said honestly, "and I don't want to kill him. Besides, I've already been on the wrong side of his anger once and I don't plan on that happening again any time soon." Lokarya rubbed her neck as she spoke and could have swore she saw the Queen smile a little.

"Do you like him then? Ser Jorah?" asked the Queen.

"Of course, your Grace," said Lokarya. "He's strong, he's honourable. Saved my life in more ways than I can count. I owe him."

The Queen stopped again, looking at Lokarya. "Ser Jorah is a formidable knight and I would slay the man that dares try to take him away from me."

Lokarya frowned, wondering where this sudden rage had come from.

"Tell me this, Lokarya Snow of Winterfell. If you had not met Ser Jorah, would you have killed him without a second's thought?"

Lokarya paused. She had not thought of that before.

"Would _you_ have killed him?" repeated the Queen angrily.

"No, I'm too weak," admitted Lokarya, in a low voice. "I could never kill. I fight with my words, not weapons, your Grace."

The Queen snorted. "You've been doing this all your life. Did you stop to think about the other people you condemned with your letters?"

A pool of rage was beginning to swirl in the pit of Lokarya's stomach, something she had never truly felt before. "Of course I did, that's why those people are still alive!" shouted Lokarya. "I may be a bastard girl from the North, but I'm not stupid. As soon as I found out what was going on, I sought to change it."

"How did you change it?" asked the Queen incredulously, "it's still happening!"

"I would warn them. Tell them to run. Made sure they got away."

The Queen eyed her suspiciously. "How would they get away if an assassin was after them?"

Lokarya looked down at the floor, unhappy with what she was about to say. "I... dealt with them," she replied guiltily.

"I thought you said you weren't a killer and didn't use weapons."

Lokarya looked the Queen in the eye. "I didn't say I don't use my hands and I didn't kill them. As long as they were praised for the kill, they weren't bothered."

Lokarya couldn't make out the expression on the Queen's face as she wondered what other questions would come out.

"So, you think we're safer if you're with us, is that it?"

The Queen asked.

"No, your Grace," said Lokarya solemnly, "I have betrayed my so called _master_ in many ways. He is coming for all of us and won't rest until we're in his grasp."

The Queen gave Lokarya a hard stare that worried the young lady. It was as if the person before her was looking into the depths of Lokarya's soul, trying to figure out if she was lying.

The Queen turned quickly on her heels. "Come," she said, "we must leave now if we are to escape with Ser Jorah tonight."

After getting necessary items, the Queen led Lokarya down a series of dark passages and hallways until they met with Ser Jorah once more.

Jorah let out a sigh when they arrived safely. They rode in the dark of the night. The queen was used to riding; he didn't need to worry about her riding ability. The queen rode ahead at the small party of 6. Jorah rode beside Lokarya, they talked. Something about the queen's posture, the expression on her face told him something must be grating on her. He left Lokarya and galloped to catch up with the queen. She didn't look at him.

"Why did you give /her/ that sword?" She spat almost as soon as he came in view. Jorah let out a sigh, /here we go again/ and prepared himself for the onslaught.

"I owe her a lot, I owe my father" said Jorah honestly.

"I gave you that sword" she snapped.

"Do you want it back?" Jorah looked over at her, his eyes narrow as he snapped back with the same tone.

"It was to be your badge of office"

"I am not your queensguard" his voice that gruff tender tone. She reached across for his hand.

"But you still protect me, Ser Bear"

After hours of riding they made simple camp for the night.

When the camp had been set up, Lokarya moved to a safe distance and unsheathed her sword. "Right," she said to herself, "how hard can this be?"

She swung the sword with her right hand and heard a small burst of laughter from where the blood riders where sat. _They're not watching you, they're probably just laughing at a joke_.

After a few more attempts of swinging at the air, and accidentally letting go once and having to reclaim it from the ground, Lokarya found Jorah and sat next to him.

"Let's just hope I don't have to use this thing," she said, sheathing her sword again.

"Why?" Said Jorah, eyebrow arching.

Lokarya raised her eyebrows at Jorah, "If I can't swing a sword at air without letting go, then I'll be useless against a real person." She couldn't help but laugh at herself a little. As embarrassing as it was, it must have been quite a sight.

"When we reach Bear Island-," she cut herself off, thinking better than to ask pointless questions about fighting with swords.

"How long before we reach Bear Island, Ser Jorah?" asked Lokarya.

"When we reach Bear Island, yes I'll teach you to fight with a sword" said Jorah, he knew she was going to say. "Soon, 2 days, 3 days, that's if we don't run into any girls in taverns" he said. Before standing and looking for Daenerys.

"Really?" Lokarya grinned.

As Jorah left, she lay down and took up the space where he once sat, looking upon the night sky.

She thought back to what Ser Jorah had told her of Bear Island as her mind slowly drifted away.

Jorah was awake whilst Daenerys slept, keeping his eyes open for danger. The blood riders were awake for that reason too but Jorah wanted to be awake in case of danger. The pull of sleep and Daenerys warm body next to his was too much as he felt his eyes closing and his sleep claimed him. He dreamt of Bear Island, being in his old chambers with Dany at his side, he heard a cry, a baby crying, dream Dany awoke taking the baby in her arms. _what did this mean?_ then the room grew hot, and Dany's eyes changed from violet to blue as she leaped into the dark hole in the middle of the room. He heard the cry of Drogon screeching overhead. He was trying to get to her, he jumped down after her but was gone nowhere to be seen the cries of the baby and the dragon louder in his ears.

Jorah woke screaming, Dany jolted awake at the movement next to her.

"Jorah" she soothed, her hand Resting on his shoulder. "It's just a dream"

Jorah was going to protest, tell her what he saw but he didn't he just nodded and allowed her to lie closer to him her arm around his waist. Jorah didn't sleep again that night, for fear what he dreamt was a glimpse of the future.

Lokarya shifted in her saddle as she tried to get comfortable. They had been moving for a few days now and sores were growing everywhere, but they were finally there.

"Bear Island," she said with a grin.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

3 days ride and a boat journey later and the finally reached the shores of ice. Of Bear Island. The small fishing village on the shore surrounded in pines trees, and on the crest of a hill, sprinkled in snow was the long house of Bear Island. Jorah's home. They weren't greeted down at the docks like Dany thought.

"We're hiding" he reminded her. They arrived at the keep. Greeted by Jorah's Aunt Maege, with her mop of grey hair, wide shoulders and stout. She greeted the queen and Lokarya too. They were shown their rooms and feasted that night in the great hall.

Lokarya marvelled at the food and drink in front of her. The obvious food being bread and the drink being wine, but there was some she had never tasted before.

Only recently had she been allowed into palaces and the like, so she took note of how to eat by watching the Queen and Jorah.

"Ser Jorah, this food is amazing!" said Lokarya through sips of wine.

Maege chortled at the head of the table, a great belly laugh. "Tis only venison, caught in our forest" she said before resuming a huge bite of the steak in front of her.

Jorah did not eat, something still weighed heavily on his mind. After supper, whilst Lokarya and Dany and his cousins sat before the fire talking, Jorah spoke with his aunt.

"Where did you find her?" Said the elder Mormont after a long silence.

"At an Inn, I saved her life she saved mine" said Jorah. Maege snorted,

"How honourable of you nephew, and why is the queen so far from kings landing?"

Jorah's eyes turned to his aunt.

"Can't the queen do what she wishes?" He said not telling the truth _they had to be cunning_ Jorah hoped his aunt would take the lie. But she didn't, she knew him of old.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on" said Maege. Jorah released a sigh. From the corner of the room Jorah watched Lokarya laugh with his cousins in the light of the fire.

"Lokarya is mixed up in a plot on the queen's life" he continued, telling his aunt about his journey to kings landing.

"Seven hells" gasped Maege.

"Father ordered her to be kept safe, there's something about her that is telling me to look after her"

His aunt's brow furrowed, and her eyebrow arched.

"She's a Snow, is she your bastard?"

It sounded too much like an accusation, and fire rose in his chest.

"No, she's too old to be my bastard and why would father protect her if she was my bastard?" Spat Jorah, how dare she.

"Because she'd be a Mormont. My brother was honourable, unlike his son"

Ever since Jorah's original return to bear landing after so long away, when the queen sent him away, his return was far from warm. He and his aunt argued two fierce bear's battling, there was bad blood between them, they tolerated one another. She wanted another argument, Jorah was too tired for arguments.

"Not now" he warned, the silence grew whilst Jorah thought. It was Maege who broke the silence "Unless...she's my brother's bastard?" Said Maege. Well it was completely preposterous but stranger things had happened. But something about it seemed odd. why didn't he send her to bear island If that was the case? maybe he made a deal of some sort?

"I don't know, we're never going to know, there just seems something off about this whole thing, something we can't explain" finished Jorah. Maege only nodded before leaving her nephew in the dark corner of the room.

Lokarya had laughed so much that her stomach hurt, even the Queen shared some stories of good value that night. She had learned about the Dothraki customs like how a longer braid meant a fiercer warrior, because they had lost no battles and how they had no words in their language for being thankful.

Alas, the night was growing darker and the stories were stopped as people slowly left to go to their bedchambers. Lokarya followed in suit, taking in the rustic scenery around her and touching the rough walls as she passed them.

"Lokarya," an echoed voice said. Lokarya spun round to see... No one. who said that?

"Hello?" she asked, her eyes darting everywhere. As she turned back, she felt her body go weak. Her voice left her and her breathing became shallow as she gazed upon _him_.

"How can you be- ?" She asked.

"I'm not," he hissed and within a blink of an eye, he was gone. Lokarya leaned against the wall, slightly shaken. /_You're tired, you're not thinking straight. Your mind is playing tricks on you_.

She shook her head and began making a move to her bedchamber once more.

"I better go back to my chambers, People will start to wonder where I am" giggled the khaleesi, snuggling closer to Jorah's warmth in the cold air of his chambers, it was awfully cold on Bear Island. He just hummed in agreement, his mind elsewhere.

"You'll pull a muscle if you think any harder" she kissed him, distracting from the events of the last few days. But it was him who pulled away.

"I keep dreaming that you die" said Jorah, his voice tender. Dany's hand caressed his ruined cheek the heat of her hand searing his skin _like fire made flesh._

"Everybody Dies Jorah" said Dany. Jorah sighed pulling her lithe body back against his chest, his rough hand stroking her platinum hair.

"We need to stop these arguments, we need to be strong, swallow your pride and understand that everything I do, I do to protect you"

Dany giggled again at his words. Jorah's brow furrowed. She propped herself up on his chest, kissing his chin playfully the way she always does.

"And whisking me away to the kings woods when assassins are after you is protecting me?"

Jorah mentally chastised himself, still, _that was not a good idea._

"Not the best idea I'm sorry" he admitted. He was going say something else but her kiss stopped him.

"As am I" her voice was gentle again "I forgive you bear of Bear Island"

This time he kissed her sweetly. Wrapped in each other's arms, as they forgave each other.

Suddenly the door to the chambers flew open, and the Khaleesi screamed in horror.

The scream could be head throughout, making Lokarya jump from her bed and grab her sword. Running down one corridor and then the next, Lokarya realised that she didn't know exactly where the scream had come from.

"JORAH?! JORAH, ANSWER ME!" She yelled.

Pandemonium. Was the only word could be used to describe it. The second the doors flew open Jorah protectively covered her body with his, he didn't see what it was, with his heart in his mouth he turned to see what it was. immediately his face softened until, there stood in the doorway little Jeor, his cousin Alysane's youngest. The poor child looked as horrified as them, his lip stuck out and his green eyes watery.

Before he returned to kings landing, young Jeor, barely 3 name days would often make a habit of waking in the middle of the night to sleep in Jorah's bed.

Little Jeor started to cry, his pudgy little hands wiping at his face. Jorah pulled the blankets high over him and Dany conserving there modesty, as he sat up in the bed reaching a hand out to the little bear holding him in his arms.

He heard the the shout from Lokarya and her footsteps mingled with those of her blood riders.

"It's okay Lokarya, I'm fine, we're fine"

_No, it's can't be. He can't be here._

Lokarya found the room shortly after the blood riders, about to swing her sword until she saw Jorah hugging a small boy.

She fell against the arches of the doorway, letting herself relax as she hid the sword behind her leg so the child wouldn't see.

Lokarya let out a breathless laugh. "He's cute. At least we know how long it takes to get from one end of this place to the other. Less than six minutes, I believe," she winked at the knight. "Goodnight Jorah. Your Grace."

With that, Lokarya smiled, turned on her heel and made her way back through the dark halls and into her bedchamber, laying her sword on a nearby chair.

Jorah was woken by a little hand poking at his face. Little Jeor. He squealed making Jorah smile. Jorah sat up in the bed, looking to the side of the bed, empty, but the sheets were still warm.

Dany was clothed and sat in a chair by the window.

"Thought you'd have gone back to you chambers?" Said Jorah, his voice low from sleep, he yawned, rustling Jeor's hair.

"I was watching you sleep" said Daenerys. "Plus the whole keep knows now"

Jorah lowered his head

_the queens secret foiled by a 3 year old_

"I'm sorry" replied Jorah.

Daenerys stood and sat on the bed, tickling Jeor's belly, he flopped about on the bed howling with laughter.

"You'd make a good father Jorah" spoke Dany, her words a smile as she looked into his blue eyes.

"We should go down for breakfast" he said avoiding the comment. Jorah dressed and he, little Jeor and Dany made their way downstairs to the main hall.

Lokarya was already breaking her fast when she noticed the knight and the Queen enter the main hall. Normally, it would be considered rude to avoid eye contact with someone but Lokarya was finding it hard to look at them without seeing them as they were last night. A small smile crept across her face at the hilarity of it all and she had to bury her head in her hands, pretending to be interested in the finer details of the table she was sat at.

Jorah blushed red when he caught sight of Lokarya. He felt deep shame. He sat next to Lokarya, trying to rouse her gaze.

"I'm sorry about last night, look-" he stopped speaking before he made it worse.

The queen however pretended it hadn't happened.

Lokarya lowered her hand and dared herself to look at Jorah. "You have nothing to apologise for," she said with a smile playing on her lips. "Besides, I'd rather it be what happened than what I thought it was going to be."

Lokarya looked away. She had forgotten about what she had seen on the way to her bedchamber. Even though she only saw /him/ for a split second, it felt real enough.

"It's not just that bothering you though is it?" Said Jorah, after a mouthful of bread. She looked as if she'd seen something, and it had nothing to do with him and the queen being a state of undress.

H_ow does he know?_

Lokarya took some bread and began to tear it as she deliberated on what Jorah should be told.

"New place, new people," she shrugged, her eyes making contact with Jorah's briefly. "Wouldn't it bother you?"

She felt a pang of guilt inside of her, but how exactly would she tell him what was really bothering her? Somehow, she doubted even Ser Jorah would think her sane if she told him.

Jorah gave her a knowing stare but he didn't ask again. He finished breaking his fast and when out into the yard with his sword and tried not think about what Dany said to him that morning, with her purple eyes shining.

"Will you teach me?" Lokarya called to Jorah from the small wall she was sat on.

Jorah's head snapped to Lokarya, shaking him from his thoughts. "Of course I will"

Lokarya eyed him carefully, wondering what the knight was thinking of before she had called him back to reality.

She stood up and walked over to Jorah, enjoying the breeze as it wafted on her face and flowed through her hair.

"So, where do we begin?" She asked, trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Well you usually start with a sword" said Jorah, drawing his. Standing side face, his sword pointing at Lokarya.

Lokarya felt confident as she reached for her non existent sword and smiled at Jorah. "Ah, it appears I have left mine," her face blushing with embarrassment. "Please excuse me whilst I collect it."

With that, Lokarya dashed to her bedchamber and picked up her sword before quickly making her way back to the yard where Jorah was waiting.

"Right," she said breathlessly as she drew her sword. "I'm ready."

"No, no" he said sheathing his sword. Stepping forward to her. "Grip it correctly, you should hold it loose, but not so loose that if you swing it will fly out your hand, let the sword do some of the work" said Jorah in a fatherly tone, correcting her hand. "Now" he stepped back, again unsheathing his sword, in guard. "Swing"

Lokarya looked nervously at Jorah. What if the sword flew out of her hand and lodged itself into someone's chest? What if she hit Jorah? No, that wouldn't happen. He's too good. She thought back to when Willard made the mistake of holding a dagger to Jorah's throat and how the knight had thoroughly beat him.

Lokarya concentrated as best she could before swinging her sword through the air.

He parried, Lokarya's sword bounced, clattering loudly. "See, holding it slightly loose, your arm takes up the force" he smiled, his arm swung again, catching Lokarya unawares.

Lokarya jumped back defensively before realising she should have tried to defend herself. She tapped her sword on Jorah's as an afterthought.

"I wasn't ready," she said.

Jorah smiled "A man who wants to kill you won't wait until you are ready, he'll strike when you are weakest" he struck again this time across her back.

Lokarya grunted in frustration as she missed another attack by inches.

"How am I supposed to know where you're going to hit?" she asked. "Truly it can't be down to luck."

Jorah struck again, his sword arm swinging, tapping Lokarya on the neck. His blue eyes bored into hers. "Watch my eyes" striking her once again.

Lokarya concentrated, studying the knight's eyes. His eyes shifted one way and her sword followed, making a satisfying noise as the two swords met.

The young lady smiled, looking at Jorah for approval before deciding to test him on his own lessons. She swung her sword at him, aiming for his stomach.

He barely blocked, she was quicker than him, much quicker. "Now add movement" said Jorah, starting to circle around her.

_Movement_?

Lokarya's eyes were firmly locked onto Jorah's, using only her peripheral vision to follow his movements. She kept her footwork as tidy as possible for fear of tripping and beheading herself on her own sword.

Jorah swung his sword at Lorkarya this time and was surprised when he was caught off guard.

"I'm quick to learn," smiled Lokarya. Looking at Jorah, she narrowed her eyes and lowered her sword.

"You're distracted, Ser," she said.

Jorah flinched, like he'd been slapped _was it **that** obvious?_ "no... I-" Jorah swallowed audibly "you did good" changing the subject.

"I did good?" Lokarya repeated. "You forget that I have seen you in fights, Ser Jorah," she smiled. "You've beaten men who were stronger and sometimes taller than I was without a second thought. _You_ were good. I just happen to have a good teacher whose thoughts lie elsewhere."

He had told her to watch his eyes and that's what betrayed him. She had seen reflections of her own face when she was hiding something and that's how she knew something was bothering Ser Jorah.

"It's nothing" he said quickly. Jorah decided she didn't need to know what was troubling. She didn't need to know that he was starting to have doubts about him and Dany being together, or how he was desiring a child, that the queen couldn't give him. Her eyes in the morning, shining with joy./did she imagine their child?/ Instead of his little cousin?

He couldn't do that to her. They couldn't marry and he couldn't give her a bastard. It wasn't befitting for a queen. Now with the added fact that someone wanted to kill them. What had he gotten them into?

"Don't worry about me Child" said Jorah "worry about yourself" he sheathed his sword. "That's enough for today, go ask my cousins, I'm sure they'd help" Jorah walked away to the stables, saddling his horse and riding off into the pine forest. He had to clear his head.

_Child_?

Lokarya watched him with curiosity as he walked away, wondering whether she should follow him to see where he was going but made a retreat back to her bedchamber instead.

She lay on her bed thinking about Jorah and what was troubling him.

I_ didn't tell him what was bothering me when he asked_

A cold shiver went down her spine. She had tried to avoid walking down that corridor for fear of seeing _him_ again.

_I can't live in fear. I have to stand up for myself_. Lokarya moved from her bed and grabbed her sword, determined to face her demons. She made her way to the corridor, slightly nervous and wondering where everyone had disappeared to.

"I knew you'd come back," _he_ said with a horrible smile.

Her body froze in place, her hand on the hilt of her sword.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Jorah returned to the keep a few hours later, when it was turning dark. He returned to a keep in chaos. "Where have you been?" Asked his eldest cousin Alysane tapping her foot. he was in no mood for yet another argument.

"I went to clear my head"

"Yeah? Well the queen wants _your_ head... She's taken ill"

Jorah eyes grew wide as he barged past her on the way to her room.

"You will _not_ command me," Lokarya said through gritted teeth, unsheathing her sword and swinging it as hard as she could at him. Expecting the sword to make contact, she fell off balance as the sword sliced through him as if he were nothing.

_He_ stood there and gave her a wild look. "You were told the last time that I wasn't here. You think you're protected here, but what if something were to happen to one of your new friends?"

_What have I done?_

"It's a shame really. I was just going to give them quick deaths but... Now, I'm not so sure," he said with a sadistic look on his face.

"Leave them alone," she said, her voice faltering.

"Or what? You'll attack me?" He smiled and looked at her sword. "No, I don't think I will leave them alone."

"Lokarya!" A voice shouted.

Lokarya turned around to see one of Jorah's cousins approaching her before spinning back around. Nothing. No one there.

"Lokarya! Come! It's the Queen!"

_The Queen? No, no, no, not now!_

Jorah practically ran up the stairs. His heavy boots clomping on the wooden stairs. The queen's blood riders and Lokarya stood by the door. Maege stopped him from going in the room and gave him a knowing look. He opened the door and there lay Dany in bed. The Maester just about to leave the room "she needs rest" said old Maester. Jorah carried on regardless.

"They are overreacting Jorah" said Dany rolling over in the bed like a stroppy child.

"What happened?" Said Jorah.

"I only fell In the hall, I am perfectly fine, it's nothing, the maester said I just need rest" said Dany.

"Better safe than sorry, my queen" Jorah said taking her hand.

"Don't, not now" whined The queen.

"I'll go then" he said standing. But her hand caught his shirt as he moved away.

"No, read me something, don't go, I don't want to be alone" she said, pointing to the book on the table in the corner. He sighed and sat himself in the chair across from her, and began to read her a book.

Lokarya held her head against the door for a few minutes, trying to hear what was being said, but could only hear muffled voices. Nobody told her what was wrong with the Queen apart from something about her falling over.

Certain that the Queen and Jorah were fine, Lokarya found herself back in her bedchamber atop her bed reading a book that Alysane had lent her a day ago. The book was about the night sky and legends of old that different cultures told to their children and Lokarya loved every page of it. This night, she fell asleep with the book still open on page three hundred and ninety-four, the beginning of a chapter named "The Magicke Above".

They'd been in hiding for nearly a month. Days rolled into weeks and passed without trouble. Jorah noted Lokarya was getting better with a sword, they would duel and he was always surprised when she beat him. He'd even had some armour made for her. He made her train with his cousins, the fierce war maidens of Bear Island. She was almost deadly; she'd certainly be useful in a fight now. He decided.

Even Dany seemed stronger, her and his relationship seemed strong; she seemed to trust him again, trust him completely. She was deadly with an axe too. All was looking good. Perhaps they could go back to kings landing soon.

Jorah heard her huff again along with tug of blankets letting another puff of cold air into the warm cocoon they had made. It woke him, she'd been like this for hours , and she'd woke him 3 times. He'd just drop off and she'd move and it woke him. Jorah drowsily turned over from his side, facing Dany and sliding his arm across her bare middle, his face against her back hoping his loose embrace would offer her some comfort. He closed his eyes against the smooth expanse of her back and was awarded an elbow to the face as she bolted up right, pulling the blankets off him and fully waking him.

"Don't!" She snapped "Why do you keep doing that?" She moved to the very edge of the bed, her back to him.

He sighed as he fell back into the pillows looking at the wooden timber ceiling. Jorah was confused, she'd been increasingly irritable these last few days, he was starting to think that she really was missing kings landing, that would explain her constantly pissed off mood. He wondered if she was like this with Lokarya, they seemed to get on now, or rather the queen tolerated her more.

"I only wished to help you sleep my queen" he admitted.

"I didn't ask for you to touch me" spat the queen, with such harshness that made Jorah's temper ignite.

"Well forgive me khaleesi, but you had no qualms about that before" said Jorah, below the belt, perhaps inappropriate. She roared, her head snapped around.

"Watch your tongue"

Jorah sat up, crawling his way to her, his and on her shoulder, her alabaster skin tensed beneath his fingertips.

"Daenerys, I don't want an argument" his voice was gentle now, he didn't want an argument, he didn't want a confrontation, not now.

"Then perhaps we shouldn't sleep together"

Dany's teeth were clenched as she met his eyes as she spat out the words. Words that were meant to hurt. Her anger had raised its ugly head now, it was best to retreat.

"Perhaps you're right" said Jorah, swinging out of bed, pulling on his breeches and his shirt.

"Where are you going?" Asked Dany. Jorah was still pulling on his shirt, reaching over to find his sword belt that Daenerys launched in a fit of passion.

"My room" he said in the shadow of the door way.

"Don't you walk away" she yell, it was desperate, angry and it just made Jorah want to scream at her. Jorah ignored her, he kept his back to her. "I am your queen, _Mormont_" she yelled, loud this time, he doubt anyone in the entire keep hadn't heard. _Mormont_? Jorah gritted his teeth, she wanted a reaction like she always did. He just turned in the doorway and stared. He'd had enough and he left her room to find his own. And as he lay in the darkness of his own room, thinking about what he'd done to annoy her, he seemed to be doing that a lot over the past few days and he wondered why. Sleep claimed him and swallowed him with its darkness.

Lokarya sighed drearily into the morning air as she walked through the yard. It had been a month and nothing had happened. Yes, she'd learned to fight with a sword but she wanted something new to happen. She had read most of the books Jorah's cousins owned and _h_/ hasn't shown up in quite a while so maybe she's finally been left alone. Maybe it was time for her to return to King's Landing. She kicked moodily at the grass as she made her way to the stables, seeing as she had barely paid attention to her destrier since she had arrived on Bear Island.

Jorah sat Jeor on the chestnut horse. "Horsey!" he shouted. The chestnut gave a snort of disproval, Jorah stroked the horses neck in comfort. He'd brought the little future lord of Bear Island out here because he was driving his kins woman mad, and to avoid Daenerys, she was still annoyed at him. There were too many women, he needed to think.

"Not so loud Jeor, you've got to shhh" said Jorah putting his finger against his lips. The small boy copied him

"horsy not like bears?" he asked, his little Green eyes wide and open. Jorah continued brushing the horses neck.

"No, especially not ones that shout"

"Horsy go walk?" Asked Jeor, waving his little legs about, as if to make the horse move. Jorah moved to horses head, scratching its white striped nose. As much as Jorah wanted to go for a ride today, he couldn't. He felt like a caged bear again.

"Not today little bear, too much snow" said Jorah. At the mention of snow, Jeor screeched. Jeor loved snow, more correctly he loved throwing it.

"Snow!" His arms waving the air. Jorah grabbed for the boy, thinking he was going to fall off.

"Jeor!" Scolded Jorah, but he saw what his little cousin was looking at behind him, he turned. "Lokarya?"

Lokarya looked up from her feet at the mention of her name, smiling when she saw young Jeor.

"Don't worry, boys," she said, "I'm not here to spoil your fun. If horses looked after themselves, I wouldn't be here at all."

Jorah cleared his throat. "No it's fine" he said, maybe it came out a little too harsh, he wanted to say so much, they hardly really spoke, only at practice times. "Has she calmed down?" He asked Lokarya.

Lokarya raised her eyebrows. "The Queen? I wouldn't know. I spend my days trying to avoid her."

She stroked her horse, immediately calming herself and thought about what she'd just said. "We don't exactly get along, the Queen and I."

"You're not the only" said Jorah, "I seem not to be in her good books" Jorah too was content with brushing the chestnuts fur. Jeor stood on the horse, wobbling as he balanced himself, small behind pointing high in the air as he stood. Jorah's eyes went wide in alarm "Jeor!" Shouted Jorah as he grabbed the child, pulling him off the horse. "I've told you boy, to **behave!**" said Jorah, with the authority of a father, only after did he realise how much he sounded like his own father. Jeor stuck his lip out and cried.

Lokarya scrunched her face up at the sound of Jeor crying. It was too early in the morning and she had no sleep the night before, in fact she hardly slept at all these days. It was the only way she kept /him/ out of her head but it was taking an effect on her. A foul mood presented itself at the slightest amount of frustration and she couldn't shake it.

"Your father is still alive, you know," she said smiling slightly. "I just heard him in your voice."

Jorah felt guilty, and hugged the boy whispering his apologies, and soothing the lad until his cries stopped to small whimpers. "I'm sorry" then he put Jeor on the floor and went back to brushing his horse. _father_ he missed the old bear, so much it hurt, he never got to say how he was sorry. His grip loosened and he dropped the wooden brush. He cursed, in dothraki, he bent down to pick it up, but gave up and leant against the wooden post. Sighing "don't talk to me about fathers, Lokarya"

Lokarya fell silent and watched the man before her. For a split second, she was going to go into a fiery rage saying how he should feel lucky about even having a father but realised that would only make things worse.

"Jorah... I think it's time," she looked into his eyes. "It's time for me to go back to King's Landing and face him."

He'd known this girl for a month, never once in all those weeks had she raised her voice in anger to him. To be quite honest, he was taken aback. "Lokarya, we have to be paitient, we're still waiting for a raven from varys"

"I can't, Jorah," she said sorrowfully. "You have the Queen to think of whereas I... I'm not-" she sighed as she tried to think of how to word what she was going to say. "I think I'm losing my mind."

She then explained to him what she should have told him weeks ago, about how she has seen _him_ on more than one occasion.

"What if it's _my_ fault the Queen fell?" She asked. "All because I thought I could take him... Each night I've had terrible dreams, so each night I stay awake so I don't have to see him."

She looked at Jorah, wondering what he thought of her now. Does he think she's mad? He'd be quite right too, but Lokarya didn't know what to do anymore.

"You want to go back to queen landing to take on this imaginary master?" Snapped Jorah, honestly he did think she was mad, he was starting to think she had them on a wild goose chase, they'd been here a month and nothing had happened. "Be my guest Lokarya, do it because I honestly don't care anymore" he said angrily. Jorah moved from the wooden post, grabbed up Jeor, holding him on his him. "Come on Jeor, we're not wanted here"

His words cut into her as sharp as Valyrian steel. She thought that he would offer some sort of comfort to her, but instead he had destroyed her. A rage flared inside her, making her leave the stables and head straight towards the woods. _He doesn't care._

She needed to lash out, to hit something.

A nearby tree was attacked as Lokarya kicked it with all of her might, before shouting in pain and clutching her right foot. /Gods damn this tree. Damn my foot. Damn Jorah/.

"Well done," A voice said behind her. "That was quicker than I expected of you."

She didn't turn around, knowing full well who it was. "Leave me alone!" She shouted at _him_.

"Why? I'm having so much fun." He laughed.

She turned to face him, her fists clenched. He had that lance with him, the one she saw in her nightmare.

"Ooh, I am scared," he said in a mocking voice.

"Just because you're not here, it doesn't mean I won't kill you the next time I see you."

He frowned at her. "Who said I'm not here?"

Now, it was Lokarya's turn to frown. She unsheathed her sword and slowly walked towards him, pointing her weapon towards him. He did nothing but stand there, watching Lokarya as she pressed her sword onto him, nudging him slightly. Lokarya felt her body go weak as he smiled at her.

"Hello, Lokarya," he sneered. "Are you pleased to see me?"

She panicked for a moment before mimicking what she had done weeks ago and swinging her sword at him. She got halfway before his lance hit her chest, the bladed cutting into her. Her body froze in place as Lokarya gasped, her airways slowly blocking up. An icy pain emanated from her chest, spreading to the rest of her body. Her eyes moved to look at her sword, willing her arm to carry on.

"That's enough of that," he said. "Drop it."

She couldn't understand, as soon as he said the words her hand let go without her actually using her hand.

"You look tired," he began, "maybe you should get some rest."

He pushed the lance, sending another shot of icy pain through her before he moved away.

"You should have done as I told you," he said moving out of the woods the way Lokarya came in. "But I suppose it's better for your friends. They get to see what true greatness is before they die."

"No," Lokarya whimpered, her body falling to the floor. She held on as best as she could, trying to shout but no sound came out. "Jorah," she whispered as the cold, icy, darkness took over.

Jorah returned back to the keep just before dinner was being served in the hall. He and Jeor had walked along the ice shores all morning, they returned when the little lord could walk no more and had to be carried. It gave him time to reflect, perhaps he'd been too harsh with Lokarya, perhaps he shouldn't have said that and been more comforting. Jeor toddled off back to his mother leaving Jorah alone. He noticed that Lokarya was not at the table, so he went to her chambers, hoping she'd be there, hoping he could apologise. He knocked on the door.

"Lokarya?"

Just black. There was nothing. Lokarya opened her eyes slowly. How long had she been there, lying on the ground?

The snow had soaked through her clothes and a fierce shiver took ahold of her. She groaned at the pain in her chest and tried to stand up, but she had no energy. She turned onto her stomach and began crawling back to the keep.

She wasn't in her room. Maybe she was still mad with him. He walked towards the stables, when he saw a body in the snow. His heart dropped to his stomach. /gods no/

"Lokarya!?" He said taking off running.

She heard a shout. /Jorah?/

_You hate Jorah_, a voice whispered.

"He... Cares... " she muttered, pulling herself along.

_No, he doesn't. He told you, remember_?

"Lies... " she grunted, edging closer.

_He should be killed_

"Ungh... No... "

_Perhaps the Queen then. You will do as I command_.

"Daenerys... "

She was finding it hard to hold on, but she realised who the voice in her head belonged to. Her cramping hands clawing at the snow, she could feel the thud of feet nearby.

"Leave... Me... " she said to the voice.

"No" cried Jorah. At the sight before him, she was crawling in the snow. _she didn't leave him_ he pulled her into his arms, and carried her to the keep. She was talking nonsense, her head lolling about. "I won't leave you Lokarya"

She was on a bed and that's all Lokarya knew. Her clothes were wet and stuck to her like a second skin, making her shiver uncontrollably. The voice in her head had disappeared for now, but she feared its return. It was as if the voice, _his_ voice was trying to take over.

Her eyes moved drowsily and she saw someone moving around. Whoever it was had to be told.

"He's... Here..." said Lokarya. "Daenerys... "

Jorah waited by her side until she woke.

"What about Daenerys?" He asked his eyes wide, a tremble in his voice.

"Said... Visit... Her... " she grunted in agony as her chest let loose another icy pain. "Jorah... "

_doesn't care_, the voice whispered.

She was too weak to ignore it and couldn't fight the voice any longer, unwillingly submitting to it.

"Doesn't... Care... "

"What?" He said edging closer to the bed. He felt terrible. "Did he do this to you?"

Lokarya looked to her side again, moving her head slightly to see better. It took a moment for her eyes to focus, but she smiled weakly upon recognising Jorah.

"Jorah..." she said meekly, "I'm... Sorry... My... Fault..."

"What's your fault?" Fear in his eyes. "What about Daenerys?" He swore to protect Lokarya, she couldn't die. Not now "I'm so sorry Lokarya"

"Shouldn't... Woods... Was... Waiting... "

It took all of her effort to get those words out and she knew she was fighting a losing battle. "Stop... Him... Save... Her... "

She felt her body relax, it was kind of nice, she thought. _Maybe death isn't so bad_

"Daenerys... Is... "

Lokarya couldn't finish that sentence. Her body convulsed sharply as her eyes turned the colour of frosty blue, before laying still, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"No!" She went limp, her eyes blue and frosty, she looked dead. Jorah had to get out of there. He pushed past the Maester, who came rushing in after he left. He had to find Daenerys "_Said... Visit... Her..._ "

Lokarya was telling the truth, Whatever had happened to her had... He had to see His queen.


End file.
